Future Gleeks
by MysteryMagik
Summary: When Mr Shue's daughter/son kicks up the dying Glee club she starts looking for members. What happens when it gets going? Please feel free to submit your own characters. Review and stuff. Rated T for later on. :)
1. Character example

**A/N:**

**Disclamer: Don't own anything. Don't sue me. Thank you. Oh, I only own Tauka! (For now...)**

**This is the Example. She will be used. You can create the teacher if you'd like. Go crazy. And the next chapters will be up soon. :) Promise. **

Name: Tauka Virginia Clare Lopez-Peirce. (Or just Lopez)

Nick-names: Poohpooh (Don't ask why... little sister calls her this). Cookie, Monkey, Tau, Claire, Gin.

Sue Nickname: TV

Causal clothes: For school Tau wears her Cheerio uniform, but for wearing around town she'll wear jeans, shorts, some skirts... some dresses... And shirts. Sweaters/jumpers/cardagians. Sneekers. Or boots.

(Do not ask why...) *Fancy* Clothes: Normally its a black dress or a white one. Or red. Or sometimes blue. Its a dress. With shoes.

Other clothes... (Again, no idea why...): PJ's. :P Underwear. The stuff normal people wear. Oh, and a swimsuit if she's swiming.

Talents: Singing, Dancing.

Friends: (I'll fill this in later.)

Enemies: (Again, filling in later)

Insecurity's: The fact that she's different from everyone else, with her accent. The fact that she gets into so much anger when someone talkes casually or jokingly about death, cancer or suicide.

Secrets: The fact that she watched her friend die at age five and couldn't do anything about it.

Love intrest(s): (Filling out laaater...:P)

(I can skip this part out, THIS IS OPTIONAL!) Audition song for glee: I do Gin wigmore. (I'll probably skip it, but who knows.)

(This is optional, if your making siblings, then put them here. If not, just stick the parents in.) Family: (Dunno yet)

Parents: Santana and Brittany. (Her bio dad is Brittany's cousin)

Age: Junior. (Seventeen)

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Bi

Born: June 6 1995.

Persionality: She's like Santana, sarcastic, bitchy etc. But she's also over-protective. She's got a quick tounge but will use her feet, hands and mouth in a fight. She does kick-boxing and boxing. She's training to be a 'supa sneeky chicken' (as her brother put it. Or ninja.) Tau is not really a 'people person' sort of girl. She much prefers to hang around with animals. She loves to sing and loves Gin wigmore (NZ singer). And she loves to dance. Deep down some where she has more of Brittany's personality. But it comes out more when she sings, dances or is just enjoying herself.

Looks: Tau has black curly hair with red and green and purple and orange and blue streaks in it. When let loose her hair reaches half-way down her back. But she normally has it up in a high pony-tail or braided. She's got brown eyes and really long eye-lashes. Her *fathers* nose. No freckles. Olive coloured skin (from Santana). She's got super long eye-lashes with out having to use mascara. She wears a light layer of make up. Tau looks like a rebel, with her hair, her two peircings in her lobe, and three in the top. On both ears. She's got her lip peirced and her eye brow. And four tattoos on her arms. One on the inside fore-arm. One on the hand-wrist area. (Same thing for bicep.) She's defenetly Santana's child (in looks). She's

Other information: She has a Kiwi accent thats raw and gravly when she sings and just an alto Kiwi accent when she's talking. She's got a lot of problems of her own. Her best friend died of cancer when they were both just five so she's really touchy about stuff. She's got some anger isues and it takes a lot for her to calm down and not much to get her riled up. Also she just gets really sad and shuts people out.

Stereo-type: Bitch, Cheerleader.

Social class: Way upper class (Mainly because people are scared of her... :P)


	2. Characters so far

**Okay, these are the people I have so far. Its becoming first in first served. Come on people! I've only need ten characters! Gosh, I sound pushy don't I?**

**Well, don't own glee I. (No...) I don't own glee. Although I own Tau (for now) :P. **

**None of these things are closed!**

**I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to the wonderful kappz. You've been rediculasly helpfull and have given me HEAPS to work with. I love it. And thank you for saying that I'm awesome. Your awesome. :D**

Not my characters:

Matthew 'Matt' Lee Hudson (RachelxFinn). 17 (Junior). Male. -kappz

Jason 'Jay' Puckerman (MarleyxJake). 17 (Junior). Male -kappz.

Andrew Damon Martinez (Micheal & Gloria Martinez) 17 (junior). Male. -danjackson.

Miri Hummel-Anderson (KurtxBlaine.) **Every one loves this mix!**. 14 (Sophomore). Female. -POMForever.

Lewis Schuester (Will and Pilsbury.**I forgot her name people!**) 26. English teacher. Male. -kappz

My characters:

Tauka Virginia Clare Lopez-Pierce. (SantanaxBrittany) **Again, everyone loves them!** Junior (Seventeen), Female. -MysteryMagik.

Vicky Schuester. (Will and Pilsbury). 27. Female. Glee teacher. Maths and Science teacher. -MysteryMagik.

**Right, I need more characters because I only have yay-so. **

**Yes, I forgot the red haired OCD woman that married Will. I think its Gemma or Emma. Whatever. I'm calling her Pilsbury for now. :P **

**I'd like to get this story rolling sometime soon. If you want to add something to your character, feel free to. And if I don't use your character for this story, it will be used for another one. DO NOT PANIC! **

**Cheers.**

**-MM**


	3. First day of school

**A/N: Hi peeps, sorry I have not written in a long time. My computer with EVERYTHING on it died and we had to get rid of it. I have moved countries for a bit… so that is going to be odd. : P Anyways, this is my glee story thing-a-ma-bobbin. **

My long, dark hair whipped around to smack me in the face. I pushed my hair behind my head. I shivered slightly, pulling my sweater tighter around me. The cold winter wind shot bitterly through my body. I shivered again and trudged into school.

A familiar figure was leaning against his locker, facing away from me; he was probably talking to his annoying friend thing. Son of stupid Orca and even dumber big nose. I shook the cold from my body and stalked over, removing my sweater as I went. "Jay!" I called.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Tau!" He called back, smiling at me. I really wanted to run and hug him, tell him that I love him and then just stay, hugging him, for about two minutes. However, I kept my pace steady and made my way over. My colourful hair bounced on my back, seeing as I had been in a rush to get to school I had forgotten to tie it up.

"You should leave your hair down more often Tau." Jay told me, throwing one arm over my shoulders.

Matt was standing opposite me, typical; golden-boy was talking with Jay. "Hudson." I growled. "Move away from my locker."

"Wow, your being kind."

"Shut up." I snapped, shoving Matt out of my way and twisting my combo into place.

"Try to be nice for once Tau. Please?"

I raised an eyebrow at Jay. "Why should I do that?"

"Because it's called being polite."

"Says the boy that refuses to move away from my locker."

Matt looked hurt, not that I care anyway, "Fine. I will try. For you Jay."

Matt stared at me, his deep brown eyes seemed pained and I rolled my eyes. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked, grabbing four books and my purse. "Jay, where's my phone?"

Jay pointed at my back pocket and I sighed relieved that I still had it.

"There's a glee club."

"Dear lord, save me." I groaned. "What about it? It should have nothing to do with either Jay or I. Except for good fun tossing slushies' into the member's faces."

"Our parents were in the glee club."

"I can't imagine Mami and Mama willingly going into a _glee club_." I snorted, slamming my locker closed.

"Trust me. They were."

"I need proof."

Matt crossed his arms. "Told you so."

"Shut up Hudson." I snapped. "I don't have time for your shit."

He coughed. "What?"

I scoffed. "Whatever. I need to go talk with Cami and Mi." Jay nodded and Mat smiled.

"Good. I dislike you."

"Well I never liked you in the first place stupid. Nothing has changed." I rolled my eyes and stomped off to find my friends.

**Cami's point of view:**

T came stomping over. "Where is Miri?" She demanded. "We so need to talk."

"Sure, what about?"

"The fucking Glee club and Matt."

I turned around. "What about Jason?"

"Jay is fine." Tauka snapped. "Why?"

"Just… making sure."

She narrowed her eyes, working things out in her head. "Keep your paws off him." She snarled.

Oh right, my friend likes him too. Forgot about that…

Miri came running over. "There's a glee club!" She exclaimed.

"We know, and T's in a pooh-y about it."

"Shut up." Tau rolled her eyes and lead us away from the lockers towards our history lesion.

Miri and I link arms and watch as Tau shoves people out of her way. Here is some background on the girl that gives very little about anything:

_She has two mothers, and her father is her mama's cousin. _

_One of her best friends died of cancer when they were five._

_She is bi._

_She has colourful hair-she has dyed it since she was ten._

_T is pretty-Brown eyes, long lashes, no freckles. Olive coloured skin. She wears little make up. She has two piercings in her lobes and three on the top in both ears. She has a lip piercing and eyebrow piercing. She has four tattoos. _

_Tau has an accent completely different to anyone in her family. _

_Her voice sounds raw when she sings. _

_She has some issues with her attitude and she is definitely the leader, as well as the bitch._

Miri looked at me as I just kept mumbling to myself. "Are you okay Cami?"

"I'm fine, you?"

She shrugged. "Okay. Why is Tau angry?"

"I accidently made her jealous. By asking about Jason."

Miri turned to me. "This is great news!"

"How?" I asked, confused. "She's pissed!"

"Okay, we can so play match maker. And btw, Matt likes you."

I made a gagging noise and Tau sniggered. "I'm glad you agree on my opinion about Jay's friend. Into class girls." T made us walk into history before her.

"We should get them together."

"Shut up."

**Miri's point of View:**

Tau was really pissed. She did not bother to make snide remarks on Miss Shue's hair or clothes; she just threw herself down at her seat and sulked. About what? About the fact that Cami likes Jay. The boy she likes.

I admit it, Tau and Jay are made for each other, and I hate seeing either upset. However, T has liked Jay for so much longer, and they have been friends for quite a while. I noticed Tau pulled out her phone and started texting someone. "Cami. Why can't you understand? Tau loves Jay. You don't really."

"How long has she liked him for?" My friend asked.

"A year."

"I've liked him for six months."

"Weeks."

"So?"

I sighed and picked my history book up out of my bag. "So… she should get him. Besides, you and Matt would go lovely together."

"Miri, he's not dating _any_ of my friends until he can prove that he's worthy of them."

"But you let him be friends with Jay?" Cami asked. "I see, favouring your crush's relationships more than your friends."

Tau was upset. "CAMI!" She yelled. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" She stood up. "You pushed it to far this time." With tears in her eyes, Tau ran from her the class, leaving her bag and things where she'd placed them.

"TAU!" Cami shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Jay walked into the class, only to see Tau run off into the corridor.

"What happened?" Jay was only seeing the distraught Tau running away. "Why is she crying?"

"She's crying?" The Tau we know never cries.

Miss Shue walked into the classroom and smiled. "Alright class, please sit down."

Jay looked upset. "Ma'am, can I go get my history book from my locker? I accidently left it there. I brought my old one instead."

"You're a silly boy Jay. Of course, you can. Be quick though."

"I will be." Matt took Jays things and walked over to their normal seat opposite the girls.

Jay ran from the room and turned the opposite way from his locker, what was he doing? He was running after Tau, which is what.

Jay ran through the hall and out of sight.

**Jay's Point of View:**

I knew right where Tau was going. The music room, for some reason loves the room, with its smell of the piano. On the other hand, she could be in the auditorium. I skidded into the music room and found no Tau. I sighed and took off to the auditorium.

"_Shut the door,_  
_Turn the light off,_  
_I wanna be with you,_  
_I wanna feel your love,_  
_I wanna lay beside you,_  
_I cannot hide this,_  
_Even though I try_." T's raw and gravelly voice travelled through the auditorium. I loved listening to her sing, but she hated to hear herself on tape.

"_Heart beats harder,_  
_Time escapes me,_  
_Trembling hands,_  
_Touch skin,_  
_It makes this harder,_  
_And the tears stream down my face_." I remembered that she loved one direction and the wanted. As well as so many other singers, she seemed to adore singing.

"_If we could only have this life,_  
_For one more day,_  
_If we could only turn back time_." The girl sat on a stool, her eyes sparkling happily as she strummed on the guitar in her hands.

"_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_." Tau really did blow me away sometimes, she was an amazing singer, and an amazing person, but she just brushed complements off and disagreed.

"_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgment's clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_." I stepped forward, stepping onto the stage and smiling at her.

"_Hands are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_." A tear slid down her cheek, she blinked angrily.

"_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_." I decided to join in by sitting next to her and setting my head on her lap.

"_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_." Tau put the guitar down and ran a hand through my hair, still signing as she ran a thumb over my forehead.

"_Flashing lights in my mind_  
_Going back to the time_  
_Playing games in the street_  
_Kicking balls with my feet_." I grabbed Tau's hand and made her stand up so she was facing me.

"_There's a numb in my toes_  
_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_  
_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_  
_Make a joke of it all_." With one hand I stopped her from singing and sang the rest myself.

"_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_." I had never been a real fan of either boy band, but I knew the words thanks to my younger sister Claudia.

"_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_." Tau gave me a hug, the first time she'd actually given me a proper hug since we'd met.

"We need to get back to class." I whispered.

"So?"

"All our stuffs there."

"Fine."

We ran to my locker (the long way), and then headed back to class.

"What happened? Why did you take so long?"

"I forgot my combination. Sorry."

"It's okay, just sit down and get your books out please. Tau where were you?"

"None of your business." She snapped.

**Matt's point of view:**

Jay came back into the class, his arm over Tau's shoulder. I felt jealous, why? Because I never get along with her but he loves her and she loves him. I feel guilty because I do not get along with his best friend.

She smiled at him, like, a real smile.

Jay sat down next to me and wrote everything down in his neat, loopy writing.

"Where did you go?" I whispered, leaning over to talk with Jay.

"Auditorium." Jay replied. "You should hear Tau sing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Try to get along with her Matt, she's not that bad."

"Yeah, when you like that kind of that attitude." I replied. "But my family and hers have never gotten along."

"Monkey see, monkey do." Jay agreed.

The bell rang about forty minutes of being bored and I stood up, grabbed my letterman and my bags then hurried from the room. "FOOTBALL PRACTICES JAY! HURRY UP!" I shouted.

"ONE MOMENT!" Came the reply.

I turned around and saw Jay and Tau talking. Who cares anyway?

Tau's point of view:

Jay pulled me out of the way. "I've got to make it to the gym or Sue will kill me."

Jay smirked. "Wanna go to breadsticks tonight? Meet you at six?"

"Are you drunk Jay?" I asked, a chuckle coming off my lips. "How about you come to mine; Mama and Mami won't mind."

"I hope they won't. What about Leo and Sammy?"

"Sam is going to Beth's tonight for a slumber-party and Leo is off to some camp for the week. Mami and Mama are going to meet up with my father. We'll be sweet."

Jay nodded. "Keep it quiet."

"What else will I do? Shout it out with a megaphone at cheerleading nationals?"

"You might." Jay chuckled and ran off to walk with Matt. Miri and Cami came and we linked arms and walked off to the gym.

"MINI Q! TV! COME OVER HERE GIRLS!" Miri followed us. "What's your name?"

"Miri." My friend managed.

"Can you cheerlead?" Sue asked, staring her down.

"I think so."

"We'll try you out."

Miri looked at me in desperation. "Tau, I don't even w_ant_ to be a cheerleader!" She hissed.

"I don't know what to do!" I replied, grabbing a skipping rope and going to the start position. Cami and Miri stood on either side of me.

"MINI Q! TV! SWAP PLACES!"

"Yes coach." Cami groaned, taking my place.

"AND GO!" Our coach turned the music on and I did a no-handed cart wheel away from Cami and Miri. "Do the same Miri!" Miri copied me and we landed at the same time.

"Triple criss-cross." Cami announced.

"Backwards."

"Side to side." We did so many different types of skips before Sue signalled to Cami. "TAKE FIVE EVERY ONE!" Cami shouted, we went and sat on the benches to drink some water.

Miss Shue walked into the gym. "Can I talk to your team?"

"Squad." Cami corrected. She flashed a blinding smile.

"Shuie, what do you want. Make it snappy."

"Hi! I am Miss Shue; I am the English and a history teacher. I have two kids and a husband. I'm kick-starting the glee club again."

"Yay! Time to slushy minors!" Cami and I laughed high-fiving excitedly. "You just made our day."

"I was hoping you guys would join."

"Us? Join a stupid singing club?" Cami asked, she looked surprised. "Miri, do you agree, she's being stupid."

"Totally. Nevertheless, my dads were in it. And Tau, so were your parents."

"Say what? My mami and mama were _not_ in the glee club."

"They were TV." Sue told me.

"You're joking right."

I coughed. "Don't believe it."

"You'd better."

Miss Shue smiled and left.

"Mini Q, Miri, TV. You are joining."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Only if Jay joins." I replied right away. "No way am I being in a stupid club when I could be winning nationals with doing something that I love."

"Think about it. Anyway, we can spy on them."

"I'll think about it. No promises."

Sue nodded. "Go to lunch."

We stood up and ran out of the gym.

_**After school:**_

I stood in front of my locker, putting things away and grabbing other stuff.

"Hello Tauka."

"Hi Jay. How was football?"

"Fine. Miss Shue came and asked us to join the glee club, there are signup sheets in the lockers and in the hall."

"I know. She did the same for us."

"Are you joining?"

"Don't know. You?"

"Maybe. Most likely, dad and mum will think it's a good idea."

I rolled my eyes and picked my purse up. "Coming?"

Jay closed my locker for me and we walked out of school, leaving as quickly as possible.

Matt walked out from the field and saw Jay walking with me. "JAY!" He yelled. "WANNA COME OVER?"

"CAN'T SORRY. MAYBE TOMARROW?"

"You can go you know." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"You can go." I told him louder, "But thanks."

"We should make it seem as normal as possible."

I raised an eyebrow, the one with the piercings in it. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Get a nose piercing?"

"Someone will get it right away." I replied. "Drive home, I'll come over to pick you up."

"I could walk over."

"Nah." I laughed. "Someone might see you."

"I could say I was going to see your brother."

"Yeah, you'd be coming over to see an eight year old."

"Sammy?"

"She's eleven"

"What's your point?"

"Nothing." I gave him a light shove and ran to my ford escape.

"Revenge is sweet, bittersweet."

"In your dreams Jay!" I laughed, climbing into my car and revving the engine. A sophomore with the looks of Blaine and Kurt was walking past with another kid. Quinn and Sam's son and Miri's brother. I gave a slight wave and pulled out of the parking lot. With skilled driving skills, I directed my car out onto the road and along the street.

A senior wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a dark red sleeveless hoodie with black jeans, a grey belt and black combat boots. Her hair was shoulder length, black except for the red highlights. She did not even look up as she walked about two meters in front of my car. I honked my horn at her and she glanced up. I rolled my eyes and rolled past her, not bothering to tell her how stupid she was. A boy ran up the street and right in front of me. I braked and not a second to early. He looked into my eyes and stood in front of the car. I rolled my window down. "I don't have all day stupid. Moreover, tell that girl to look before she crosses. You too jerk." I honked my horn for good measure again and he ran off the road. I sped along the roads down four blocks and around the corner onto the street where my house was. The plain white house was three stories tall, where the white was chipping off since my Mami and Mama thought it looked better with the natural, let loose look rather than the up-tight, perfect look it used to have. I pulled up in the drive and climbed out, locking my car and shoving through the front door. As expected Leo was flopped over the couch, even though mama was going to be home in ten minutes to drive him to camp he was still watching Avatar, his favourite movie. "LEO!" I shouted. "GET UP!"

"Gosh Tau, you're really angry. What's up?"

"Cami likes Jay." I told my brother and slumped down beside him.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Leo asked, turning to face me. He paused the movie and looked at me.

"NOT THAT BAD?" I almost yelled.

Mami walked into the room. "Tau, what's the matter?"

"Camille likes Jason."

"Do you like Jason?"

"Yes."

"Okay? I am not sure I understand. Leo, go get your bags, Britt will be home soon."

"Okay."

Sam padded into the room, still dressed in a green checked shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Her shoes were blue, white and yellow high tops with the letters 'TW' and '1D' on either side. "What's up Cookie?"

I smiled and motioned her over. My younger sister curled up beside me and set her head on my chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled into her hair. "Cami likes Jay."

"But you've liked him longer and he likes you." Sam announced.

"He doesn't though." I turned to Santana. "He's coming over, is that okay?"

"Sure, why not. You people can do what you want. You know that."

Sammy leapt up and ran to the door. "HI!" She yelled, waving at some figure.

I sat up and plastered a smile on my face. Jay walked into the house and sat down next to me. "Hi Santana." He greeted my Mami.

"Hi Jay, do you want cookies?"

"Mm… yes please."

Jay, my very lovely friend went onto music on demand and put on one of my favourite bands, one direction. Kiss you started to play.

"Am I sensing that this is actually you wanting to kiss my daughter?" Mami asked, grinning at me with a wink sent at Jay. "'Cause I give permission."

"Really?"

"Why not? She'd love it." I went bright pink. "MAMI!"

Mama came into the house ten minutes later. "Jay! I was not expecting to see you here. Finally gotten a move on T?"

"Mama!"

"Not yet Brittany."

I slapped Jay's arm lightly. "Get out." I told him with mock-seriousness.

Jay put his face by my ear. "You know you want me."

"Stop being a tease Jay." I groaned.

"TOLD YOU SO!" Leo shouted, laughing as he ran out to Mama's car. Sammy giggled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "See ya' love birds."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Jay yelled.

Mami gave Mama a kiss and then went back into the kitchen. "SEE YOU SOON!" Mama shouted, closing the door. Jay stretched out over the couch and I lay over his chest, my head settled in the crook under his neck. Jay ran his hands through my hair.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when your hair is down?"

"Only four times." I chuckled.

"I should tell you more often."

I could hear Mami singing along to little things, but some of it was in Spanish

Jay lead me up to my room some twenty minutes later, we had gone through every single 1D song twice. "Come on Tau. I know that you and Cami got into an argument. What about?"

"A boy." I replied smoothly, I watched his face look slightly hurt. "Just weather or not she should date him."

Jay smiled. "Good. Will you join glee with me?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Only if you tell NO ONE it was willingly."

"Why'd I do that?" He sat down on my bed and I curled up next to him. I closed my eyes and decided that I would let him chose what we could to. "I'd like a kiss."

I almost choked but instead managed to mumble. "Whatever you'd like." With gentle touches, he placed his lips on my forehead and then grabbed the lion king off my bedside table and chucked it into the DVD player.

**AN: Hi peeps, I apologise for the lack of updates, please R&R and stuffs… I still do not own anything so yeah. TAU IS MINE THOUGH! Oh, and that bunny on the floor of my kitchen in my brain. *Nods….* Um… I hope to get the next chapter up WAY sooner, so keep your fingers crossed I can be bothered to write. I'm still taking characters, but they may come in a bit later, or they may be minor. So, yeah. Not gunna bore you or anything. **** Thanks for putting up with my bull and stuff. –MM xoxo  
**

**Ps. Sorry if the swearing offended you. Next chaper will be up sometime soon. :) Yeah! Tell me wht you think.**


	4. Audtions and a ton of mindless flirting

**Okay, here goes. A few new characters have come in. And I'm adding a few more of my own. :) Anywho... I don't own Glee, or any of the characters not mine.**

**Here's the story! **

**-MM**

* * *

Vicky Shuester walked into the auditorium, twenty minutes early so she could get herself ready for the first auditions. Sitting down in one of the seats Vicky smoothed her grey pencil skirt and brushed a loose peice of hair behind her ear. After waiting ten minutes her brother. As promised he arrived, looking very flustered, but intact. "There you are Lou! With ten minutes to spare no less!" Vicky called, turning around to smile at her younger-by-one-year brother.

"Told you I would didn't I?" He replied, sitting down next to her.

Louis and Vicky watched as a group of people filed into the room, looking excited, out of place or in the case of one girl with her arms crossed and a glare fixed on her face, very annoyed.

The kids sat down and waited to be called up. When the number of students in the auditorium matched the number on the sheet Vicky stood up. "Alright. This is how it's going to go down, I'll call next and you'll go onto stage, introduce yourself to the rest, name your song and we'll play music while you sing. Got it?"

A chorus of 'yes' echoed through the room. "Alright!" Louis cried. "First up, Savannah Lexington."

A girl with raven black hair resting at her shoulders hurried onto the stage. She smiled and a dimple in her right cheek came into veiw. Her bright hazel eyes twinkled as she started to speak. "Hi, I'm Savannah and I'll be siging Gold by Britt Nicole." She was wearing dark blue jeggings with a green tunic-top and lots of bangles. She'd left her brown fringed shoulder bag on her chair. As she stood on the stage ready to start she shifted about in her black combat boots.

Vicky gave her a grin. "When your ready."

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_  
_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_  
_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_  
_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_  
_Just ignore they don't know the real you_  
_All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_  
_Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_."

"Her voice is like gold." Vicky murmered. The girl sitting next to her rolled her eyes, apparently having heard the comment.

"_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved_  
_And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough_  
_Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up_  
_But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough_  
_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_  
_You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_  
_This is for you, wherever you are_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_  
_You're gold_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_  
_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
_(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,_  
_It's your time to shine_  
_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
_(gold gold, you're gold)_  
_You're worth more than gold_  
_(gold gold you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
_You're a king you're a queen inside and out." _Savannah finished the song and most people in the auditorium started clapping.

"Thank you for that wonderful audition." Savannah hopped off the stage and made her way back to her seat, which now had two boys and three girls sitting around it.

"Next."

Another girl, with an athetic build and standing at 6'0'' made her way onto stage. She was covered up, wearing a black longsleeved shirt, black jeans, a big sweater and black combat boots. She looked insanely shy, like she wasn't liking having everybody staring at her. "I'm Runessa Triton." She spoke into the mic. "I'll be singing Magia. The Amanda Lee version."

"Off you go." Louis told her.

_"One day_  
_The light of love_  
_Though it may seem far away _  
_Will shine again in your eyes _  
_(Transcend and rise above) _

_But there's only one dream _  
_And it has ripped at the seam. _  
_This world will end in ruin _  
_(And I'll lose all I love)_

_Swallow all your doubt_  
_Make your lust cry out_  
_I will help you swallow your hesitation _  
_You'll trust me _  
_Cause you yearn with greed _  
_Though your heart may bleed_  
_Will we fade away from this world _  
_with no hope to hold onto? _

_I remember you from a dream I thought was truth_  
_You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth_  
_All is wish is for your hand to hold, you see_  
_Only your smile kills the dark in me _

_With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize_  
_I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze _  
_All my strength blown away _  
_With my heart I will stay _  
_Praying for light _  
_Guiding my wish with all my might_

_One day _  
_It will come true _  
_That wish you have inside you _  
_To save the one that you love _  
_(Is that a selfish act?)_

_They will _  
_Latch to your heart_  
_That's when confusion will start _  
_You'll say words you've never heard _  
_(Just how would you react?)_

_If I can go on _  
_And not lose my way _  
_I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray_  
_To pieces _  
_What I really need_  
_Is a spell to cast _  
_To stand up against all the pain _  
_and fear that will always last_

_You are still lost in a dream _  
_watching the past skies _  
_While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest _  
_But I will open my eyes _  
_And chase the hope _  
_That I will be at your side as if we're blest _

_With these hands I've picked a rose _  
_And have stopped its life_  
_Only now I understand _  
_I stole its life _  
_Deep inside I'm alive_  
_For my love I'll survive _  
_Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath _

_The stories that I heard as a child _  
_Kept me dreaming _  
_Where magic runs free_  
_And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming _

_The fairy tales I loved have taught me (have taught me)_  
_That no matter what hurdles there may be _  
_Your wish comes true _  
_(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?)_

_In the night wild with fright _  
_The old magic stirs _  
_Blooming with grace_  
_It rises up to meet my face _  
_"With your hands you can change this whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp" _  
_All I want is to fore ver dream with you _  
_To live a life where all of me is a live _  
_Deep inside I will give _  
_All my love just to live_  
_I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine."_

"Blown away." The girl scurried off the stage, as quickly as she could, over to a boy who looked just like her.

"Next!" Vicky called.

The boy that Runessa had ran off to sit beside stood up and made his way towards the stage. Once standing on it they saw him clearer.

"Hi I'm Chrono Titon."

Vicky watched some of the girls become more interested in the boy on the stage as he started to introduce himself. "I'll be singing Hey soul sister by train."

One girl started silently fangirling, and Vicky shook her head softly. 'Crushes.'

Chrono was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants, a blue t-shirt, blue and white shoes **(A/N:I'm imagining vans...)**, and a pair of black sunglasses.

"_Hey hey hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you_  
_And so I went and let you blow my mind_  
_Your sweet moving_  
_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_  
_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey hey hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_  
_You gave my life direction_  
_A game show love connection, we can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed_  
_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_  
_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_  
_Watching you is the only drug I need_  
_So gangster, I'm so thug_  
_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_  
_You see I can be myself now finally_  
_In fact there's nothing I can't be_  
_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_  
_Hey hey hey (tonight)_  
_Hey hey hey (tonight)" _He sang the song beutitfully from start to finish, and the whole group of people exploded into clapping and whistling, even a reluctant looking girl with a scowl on her face.

**Tauka's POV: **

Jason, Matt, Mi, Camille and I rose to our feet, I scowled at man hand's child.

"Okay, who's next?" The male teacher called.

Matt pushed Jay towards the stage. "Sit down and keep your paws off Hudson." I growled, flashing a coy smile towards Jay.

Matt glared at me, but let his friend make his own way to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Jason Puckerman. I'll be singing Turn up the Music by Chris Brown."

"Lets hear it."

I saw another girl swoon at the sight of Jay, and flashed her my best death squint. The girl who'd sung first and had been sitting near us turned around. "Your not very polite."

"Shut it." I snapped at her. "And let me hear him sing."

The music had already started and Jay opened his mouth "_Turn up the music cause the song just came on_  
_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_  
_Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow_  
_Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_  
_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_  
_And_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_T-t-turn up the music_  
_T-turn up the_

_Turn up the music cause the sun just came up_  
_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_  
_Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow_  
_Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_  
_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_  
_And_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Save my life (just dance with me)_  
_All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp_  
_Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)_  
_Girl, can I see that_  
_I really wanna touch that_  
_Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_T-turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn up the music." _

The girl, Savannah I think her name was, turned back around as we stood up to clap. "Your boyfriends very good." I almost choked on my tounge.

"Excuse me?" I coughed.

Miri and Camille burst out laughing. "They arn't together."

Jay hopped off the stage. "Are you okay?"

I was still choking on my tounge. "He is good, but he's not my boyfriend." I winked at her and smirked. "Yet." I only made it loud enough for her to hear and she rolled her eyes.

"If you say so."

"Oh I say so."

"NEXT!" the male dude bellowed.

"GEEZE MATE! CALM YO' TITS!" I shouted, making Jay rest his arm over my shoulder.

"She means she's going onto the stage."

"I DID NOT MEAN THAT!" I practically shrieked. But Jay carried me onto the stage. "I swear Puckerman." I grumbled.

"I love you?" He tried.

I felt myself soften. "Fine. For you."

"Whats your name love?"

Jay smirked at me as he made his way back to his seat.

"Tauka Lopez-Peirce."

"Thats why she's such a bitch." I heard.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled, not using the mic.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you singing for us today?"

My right eyebrow raised an inch. "I do, by Gin Wigmore."

I picked up one of the Uke's back stage andwalked back to the microphone. It was in a stand, so that was nice. "I'm doing it with no music."

_"Star light ,_  
_Kicking round without you, by ,_  
_My side makes me feel alright_  
_Start this day as new_

_Until I wake up,_  
_Find myself and ill break up_  
_Today ain't gonna be great but_  
_Can we ride this through _

_You know I need you sometimes_  
_And I'll hold on till I_  
_Don't matter what my reasons are_  
_I still do love you, I do I do, I do I do I do_  
_I choose you so why dont you choose me too,_  
_There's no mistake, not even aloney day, I want you,_

_Oh I can change face _  
_My bitter cold and dark days _  
_Are staying awake when I see you_  
_And your beautiful ways_

_To be hollow _  
_Stop go_  
_I don't know,_  
_But if your thinking bout leaving me _  
_No no no _  
_We can get through it_  
_Just let us do it_  
_I need you sometimes_  
_And I'll, hold on till I'm_

_Don't matter what my reasons are _  
_I still do love you_  
_And I do I do, I do I do I do I choose you _  
_So why don't u choose me to_  
_There's no mistake, not even a lonely day, I want you, _  
_So why don't you want me to_  
_I do I do I do _

_I do I do, I do I do I do I choose you _  
_So why dont u choose me to_  
_There's no mistake, no, not even a lonely day_  
_I want you, so why don't you want me to_  
_I do, I do, I do, I do."_ I finished with a flourish. "Thank you, Thank you very much." I yelled as I jumped off the stage and left the black uke on the stage. In my head I went over the preformance. Yeah, I'd poured my heart out in the song, but thats what I do.

**Jay's POV: **

I carried Tauka out onto the stage, making her very upset. "I love you?" I said before she melted, it gets her every time, and I love saying it. "Fine, for you." She grumbled, going to the microphone.

I very nearly skipped back to the stage, but that wouldn't be dignified. I smirked at the girl that looked a spitting image of her mom, but she tried to ignore it.

She finished the song and I stood up, clapping and whistling for her the loudest. She did her Elvis impression, making Miri, Camilla and a few others laugh. "Well done." I praised her, twirling my friend and crush about in a circle. "You did great."

She shook her head. "I could have done better, but okay."

Miri beamed. "AMAZING!" She was preppy it was weird.

"Next!" The woman called.

Camille pulled a face and walked out onto stage. "Hi, I'm Camilla Evans and I'll be singing Miss independant by Kelly Clarkson."

The music started right after one of the people said 'Go for it.'

_"Miss independent_  
_Miss self-sufficient_  
_Miss keep your distance_  
_Miss unafraid_  
_Miss out of my way_  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_  
_Miss on her own_  
_Miss almost grown_  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_  
_So, by keeping her heart protected_  
_She'd never ever feel rejected_  
_Little miss apprehensive_  
_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise...It's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love is true_

_Misguided heart_  
_Miss play it smart_  
_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_  
_But she miscalculated_  
_She didn't want to end up jaded_  
_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_  
_So, by changing her misconceptions_  
_She went in a new direction_  
_And found inside she felt a connection_  
_She fell in love._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_  
_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_  
_When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_  
_No time for love that came her way_  
_She looked in the mirror and thought today_  
_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_  
_It took some time for her to see_  
_How beautiful love could truly be_  
_No more talk of why can't that be me_  
_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_  
_To feel (to feel) what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_  
_When love, when love is true..." _The blond haired girl beamed as she climbed off the stage, her bright green eyes shone with excitement as she raced over. "Was it good?" She asked.

Tau shot her a warning look as she came running over, crashing into me. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Tauka stood up as Camille didn't move. "Would you like help up?" Her voice was like honey with to much sugar. Camille leapt to her feet and T quirked an eyebrow. "Guess not."

She helped me get to my feet, even though I was fully capable of it myself she still helped me. "Hey, it's okay Tau, it was just an accident."

"Jay-"

I interupted her by whispering in her ear. "I'm your bad boy okay?"

She blushed scarlett and sat down again. "It was great Cami. Just like you." But there was still the irritation lodged in her voice.

Her friend, or more, sidekick, sat down beside her again. "Thanks! I really liked your song too." Her friend was obvously trying to stop her from getting angry again.

"You've heard it plenty of times Cami."

"WILL YOU HURRY UP? NEXT!"

Miri rolled her eyes. "Take a chill pill." She muttered as the next person made their way to the stage.

A girl with long hair and the looks of Emma watson ran to the stage. "I'm Allison Lynn. I'll be singing Heart attack by Demi Lovato."_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yea you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And everytime I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off and I run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)"_

"She isn't to bad." Miri chuckled.

"Well done." Miss Shue praised.

"NEXT!"

"Is that all he can say?" I asked Tau, making her roll her eyes.

"Probably."

"Hi I'm Ryan Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing Defying Gravity."

"Go for it."

_"Something has changed within me _  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'Cuz someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

_Unlimited (Unlimited)_  
_My future is unlimited (unlimited)_  
_And I've just had a vision_  
_Almost like a prophecy_  
_I know - it sounds truly crazy_  
_And true, the vision's hazy_  
_But I swear, someday I'll be..._

_Flying so high! (Defying gravity)_  
_Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)_

_So if you care to find me_  
_Look to the western sky!_  
_As someone told me lately:_  
_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_I'm defying gravity!_  
_And you won't bring me down!_  
_Bring me down!_  
_Bring me down!"  
_Miri's brother finished and his sister leapt up. "GO RYAN!"

Tauka pulled her back down to her seat. "Sit down Mi."

Ryan walked over. "Thanks for the support."

I watched the boy carefully as he joined us, making sure that he didn't try to flirt with Tauka.

"NEXT!"

"I swear, he's our english teacher, if thats all he ever says I'm going to punch him."

"He did say more stuff at the start." Camille informed us.

"Wow, so he is capable of speaking larger sentances than just one word."

Another boy, with blond hair and green eyes made his way to the stage. "I'm Andrew Martinez..."

We stopped listening until the loud holler of 'NEXT' rocketed around the big room.

Miri pulled a face. "Wish me luck."

"LUCK!" Ryan shouted after her.

Our friend stood on the stage. "Hi!" she chirped. "I'm Miri Hummel-Anderson!"

Ryan chuckled.

The music started and Miri started to sing. "_I can't light no more of your darkness_  
_All my pictures seem to fade to black and white_  
_Im growing tired and time stands still before me_  
_Frozen here on the ladder of my life_

_Its much too late to save myself from falling_  
_I took a chance and changed your way of life_  
_But you misread my meaning when I met you_  
_Closed the door and left me blinded by the light_

_Don't let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_  
_Id just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

_Ladies and gentlemen mr. elton john_

_I can't find_  
_Oh, the right romantic line_  
_But see me once and see the way feel_  
_Don't discard me baby don't_  
_Just because you think I mean you harm_  
_Just because you think I mean you harm, oh_  
_But these cuts I have, cuts I have_  
_They need love_  
_They need love, they need love to help them heal_

_Oh, don't let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_  
_Id just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_Cause losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

_Don't let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I that see, yeah_  
_Id just allow a fragment of your life to wander free baby, oh_  
_Cause losing everything is like the sun going down on me." _Miri finshed and gave a big bow, a beaming smile on her face.

"Yeah, thats my sister." Ryan cheered. "You blew everybodies socks off."

"Urg, I hope not. Some feet stink." Camille giggled.

"OKAY WOULD YOU ALL QUIET DOWN!" The male dude yelled.

"Oh, so he _can_ say more than just 'next.'" Tauka muttered.

"MY NAME IS MR SHUE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! STOP YELLING WE CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY WELL MATE!" Tauka yelled. I laughed.

"PUCKERMAN! LOPEZ-PIERCE! DETENTION!"

We sniggered.

"Everybody that has Auditioned is in the Glee club." Miss shuester announced. "Matt Hudson, could I talk to you? The rest of you are free to go."

We ran like the place was on fire out of the auditorium and towards the stairwell.

Miri, Ryan and Camille ran to go and get their lunch while Tauka and I went to sit down.

Savannah Lexington walked over. "Are you sure you're not going out."

"Yes, now get lost." Tauka growled, her mood going sour.

The girl looked hurt. "We're not dating." I cleared up, if it wasn't clear before it should be now.

Tauka stomped off.

"Look, I'm not dating her. But I will be. Now, I've got to go find her, so I'll see you tomorrow in the music room for glee club. Alright?"

I pushed past her and followed the copper skinned girl that was now shoving through the crowd of random new kids, and people who knew her.

**Savannah's POV: **

I watched the rest of them preform, and the reactions of the rest of the group. The most interesting were the people behind me. The girl who had a load of daggers in her eyes, ready to stab people, was proud and happy around the short haired, darker skinned boy with a bad boy attatude that seemed to melt slightly around her.

They ran out of the auditorium as quickly as they could, and I followed at a slower pace. I was lost in my own thoughts until I saw them again. "Are you sure you're not going out?" I asked.

The girl, Tauka, snapped her answer at me and thundered off while Mr Badboy replied calmer, but with an edge to it before he too, strode off.

I sat down at a table and started to eat when a group of kids at the Audition came over.

"Hi."

"Hello!"

A kid, with dark hair and dark skin, gleaming brown eyes sat down. "Jasmine Morris."

A boy with a sturdy build and dark hair stood behind her, his red and yellow letterman marked him as a football player. "Jacobi Puckerman."

"Your Jason's brother?"

"No. I'm his cousin." Jacobi replied.

A girl with pretty blue eyes and light brown hair sat down next to her, on her tray was a salad and a water bottle. "Nina Abrams."

"Savannah Lexington."

"Don't mind them. Tauka isn't known for being kind."

"And my cousin is a school known 'bad boy'."

I smiled at the group.

"But they're good people, and even better singers."

"I'll go with you on the singing part, but they don't seem like they're about to be grocery shopping for old people." A new voice chuckled dryly.

I turned around, and saw a cheery looking girl, with a tall, wiry boy behind her. The boy spoke first. "Danny Smythe."

"Rebecka Flanagan." She had a strong accent and a cheery smile. "I know them, and I wouldn't anger her."

The pair were coming back. "JACOBI!" Jay yelled, the two puckerman's shared a sort of 'manly' hug and they noticed two other girls flanked Tauka.

"Mi, Cami, see the twerp." She was talking to the girls, and probably meaning the boy standing behind them.

"Matt isn't such a twerp as you may think." the head cheerleader replied. "No more than Jay."

The boy, Matt, looked smitten with Cami.

The puckermans, Tauka, Miri and Cami sat down. Rebecka, Danny and Nina joined them. Jasmine was the last to sit down, just behind Matt.

Jay had his arm around Tauka and she was stealing bits of food off his tray. "If you want it why don't you take it?" Jasmine wondered.

"Its more fun this way." She replied.

**Miri's POV: **

I sat next to my friends, my brother had ditched us for his friends when we walked to get food. We found a group of other auditioners at a table and joined them. A few people that Tau and Jay knew, some they didn't.

The end of lunch bell sounded an hour later of talking to the rest of the group. Tauka was practically sitting on Jay the whole time, her arm around his shoulders and a smirk on her face.

Camille watched them with a look of jelousy on her face. I set a hand on her arm, I shook my head. '_You'll find your guy. Trust me.'_ was the message I sent her.

We stood up and walked towards Maths. "Math time."

Savannah, Jasmine and Nina had English instead while Becka, Danny and Jacobi joined us for Maths.

We walked into the class and chose seats, we messed about as a group of Jocks, two short, thin boys with big wire rimmed glasses and big puffs of hair and a group of giggling girls came into the class.

Two Cheerios came in just as the teacher, Mrs Alac, sat down at her desk. "Girls, chose a seat and don't be late again." She didn't even look up from her papers.

They rolled their eyes and smirked at each other, the taller, lighter on of the girls had flaming red hair and big blue eyes like swimming pools while the other girl was slightly shorter with shorter, brown hair, dark green eyes and a dark compexion. "Bethany Nixon and Jamile Hardwick." I murmered to Camille. They were in our year, and were cheerio's like us, but they weren't exactly bitches, but you wouldn't class them as sweet either.

Tauka eyed them and they tried flashing her smiles, but she tripped Bethany up. "Oops." She whispered, "Need a hand? Barbie?"

The red haired cheerio stood up. "No." The girls glared at T as they chose seats right at the back.

"I thought you liked them?" Camille murmered.

"They think they can challange us for the place as HBIC." She retorted. "I'm putting them in place."

Camille looked pleased with the explanation, and went back to her work.

The teacher went though the roll and miss-pronounced half the names. "It's Tau-Ka." My friend repeated for the third time. "Not Ta-Oo-Ka."

"Such a pretty name."

"Look, it would be, if you said it right."

"PUCKERMAN! SIT DOWN!" The teacher ignored Tauka, and went right into yelling at Jay.

Tauka crossed her arms and looked at Jay, he was standing on the table, getting something from the light fixture.

He grabbed it and chucked it back at Jacobi, who was laughing his ass off.

"BOYS DETENTION!"

Yeah, they just got another detention. T grabbed Jay's hand and pulled him down to his seat. "Sit down."

We managed to get through Maths with out to much more trouble.

Tauka and Jay turned up for English and sat right at the back, they were talking until Mr Shue walked over to them and said something. I heard T say. "Yeah, about that... I don't really care what you have to say. Except that you should teach the class rather then bothering to cram infromation that I know."

He looked taken aback and Cami and I tried not to laugh. "Sorry, sir. She basically knows the whole course back to front. Her Mami teachs it to her so she can do everything quickly."

"Okay." He agreed, walking back to the front.

An hour later we hurried from the room and our laid back teacher. "It's only tuesday and I feel like I could punch something."

"We've got a detention."

"You've got a detention." Tauka corrected. "I'm not joining you. You'll have fun." She gave him a tight lipped smile and linked arms with Cami and I. "Take Matt instead, he'll enjoy it!"

"Right." Cami laughed. We walked down to Tau's car. Ryan was already standing there.

"Your late."

"No, its my car, I can take how ever long I want to get to it." Tauka unlocked it. "Climb in."

Ryan hopped in, followed by Cami, I climbed into the front and turned on the radio. As expected it was on the music chanel. "You could cover this song." Ryan said to no one in particular.

"Who?" I asked, turning around in my seat.

"Any of you."

"Nah, I couldn't." T replied. "Mi or Cami could though."

"But you could, every body knows your capible of it."

Tauka laughed wryly. "Thanks for the support. But I don't think so."

We pulled up infront of our house and Tauka parked. "Ryan, this is wear you can come in, but don't interupt us."

Ryan pulled a face and jumped out of the car as quickly as he could.

We laughed and climbed out. Tauka locked her car and we walked into the house. "DADDY!" I yelled, "DAD! Cami and Tau are here."

"Feu, Dad's working on a new collection for work and I'm just heading out to get groceries. How long are the girls staying over?"

"When are you going to kick us out?" Cami replied as my daddy, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, came into veiw.

"Stay for dinner then."

"We'll stay the night then." Tauka chuckled.

"Your Mami will come looking for you."

"No she won't. Leo is at some camp for the week and Sammy will be out like a light because she's rather busy or she might stay over night at a friends, so Mama and Mami will go for dinner and spend the night-"

"Okay, they'll be happy for you to stay over then."

T nodded. "Pretty much." She pulled out her phone, dialled a number. "Mami, can I stay over night at Miri's?"

"Who's?"

"Blaine and Kurts daughter."

"Yes, we're about to send Sammy off to one of her friends, so that'll work out nicely. Mijo, how's Jay?"

"Fine."

"Mijo..." We heard Santana start the sentace and T left the room.

"Thanks Mami! Love you too. See you in five then."

She came back into the room. "Who's Jay?"

Tauka leapt a meter into the air. "DEAR LORD!" She shouted. "Kurt, bloody hell."

We were all laughing. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" She cried. "And Jay is a friend."

**Cami's POV: **

"And Jay is just a friend." Tauka calmed her racing heart. I laughed, but the look that crossed Santana's face when she spoke of Brittany crossed Tauka's face, but was banished in seconds. I could tell Blaine and Kurt had seen it.

"Well, he must be a good friend then."

"Almost as good a friend as Brittany is to Santana." I added, giggling.

Blaine cast a knowing smile towards his husband. "Well then. What about you Camille? How long until you go home?"

I pulled out my phone. "One moment." I called the house. "Hi! Its Camille, just wondering how long I can stay at Miri's. Call me back."

I hung up. "I'll know within twenty minutes hopefully."

We ran up to Miri's bedroom and lay on her bed. "Okay, I need to sort something out with you two."

It was odd, Tauka taking a liking to the girl that no one really thought she'd like. "What is it?"

"Your going to kill me, I know. But... this needs to be done. Would either of you jeprodise your friendship for love?"

"No." Camille replied instently.

"Maybe." Came Tauka's reply.

"We're taking that as a no then." I rolled my eyes. "It's about Jay."

Camille rocked backwards on her heels. "Why are we disscussing this?"

Tauka was perched on my bed, ready to leap at either of us. "It does need to be sorted out. I would love to have a boyfriend and a friendship."

"Would you let someone date Matt?"

Tauka pulled a face. "Who?"

"Matt likes Camille right?"

"EW!" Camille yelled, "Just, Ew... No!"

Miri and Tauka were laughing themselves silly. "What?"

"Nothing!" Tauka managed, "But we love your reaction."

I sighed. "Right, that does it." I leapt at her, my fingers ready to tickle her.

Soon all three of us were in a giggling heap on Miri's floor. "Wow, well, now were in the mood."

"Can we just say, we're going to find you two your perfect boys."

"WHAT?" Miri squealed. "I can't see you playing matchmaker."

"Yeah!"

"Shut it you two." Tauka chuckled. My phone went off and we all listened.

"Hi, Camille!"

"Hi Mom."

"You can stay the night if you'd like, Daddy will drop off your stuff if you'd like."

"Sure, you rock mom!"

"I'm glad you think so. I've got to get back to work, but tomorrow I can help with your homework and cheerleading routine if you'd like."

"Sure mom, that'd be great." Cami struggled to keep the bounce in her voice. "I can't wait. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy is on his way."

"Sweet."

Cami hung up and sighed. "I don't _want_ to be a cheerleader, let alone _head cheerleader._ I want to be a famous actress."

Miri bit her lip. "Don't worry, everything will work out fine."

The door bell rang and we ran down the stairs. A latino woman stood there with a bag of things. "Tauka, Cami." She smiled. "So this is Miri."

"Hi Mrs Lopez-Peirce."

"Santana." My friends bitch mom wasn't so bitchy anymore, but she could be. "Monkey-" She cut off. "Kurt, have you had vocal masturbation lately?"

"Hello to you to Santana."

Santana gave him a tight lipped smile. "Do you still have a big giant elephant in your room?"

"It's not as big as yours is." Kurt replied smoothly.

"Ooh look, a party." Blaine chuckled as he came into the house, shutting the door behind him. "Hello Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Britt's in the car if you'd like her to come in too."

"Sure why not, stay for dinner while your at it."

"I'd prefer not to. But we'll let B decide."

Tauka smiled at Miri and I. "Told you she's still a bitch."

Brittany Lopez-Peirce walked out of the car, locking the car behind her. She pushed open the door and stood next to her wife. "Kurt! Blaine!" She hugged them both. "I didn't know you guys lived so close."

"Well, we do!""Where's you son?" Santana asked.

Ryan came out of the living room. "Do I want to hang around here?"

"No, she'll insult you."

"I'll insult you."

"How?"

"Have you bought heels, fishnets and lipstick? Ooh, and the rest of the tranvestite outfit?"

"Santana, are you just-"

"No I'm bringing back memories to haunt you forever." Santana chuckled. "B? Blaine has offered to let us stay for dinner. I said no, what do you think?"

"Be polite for two hours San, yes."

Santana pulled a face. "Fine, we'll stay."

The adults made their way into the living room and Ryan dissapered again. Miri, Tauka and I ran up the stairs with T's stuff.

Thirty minutes later Dad arrived with my things, we shooed him off with a quick warning of 'Santana's in the house.'

Dinner was quite eventfull, with Kurt and Brittany chatting to each other happily, Miri and Santana sharing entertainging stories, Ryan, Tauka and I talking to Blaine about random things. Finally Santana turned to Kurt. "How have you been kurt?"

"Did you just ask me how I've been?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I've been good, working for Vouge for about three years now. How about you?"

"Good." Came the short reply. "Britt is a dance teacher, I'm a police officer."

"Wow," Blaine looked impressed.

Santana and Brittany left, with kisses for Tauka, hugs for Miri and I, and smiles and hugs for Blaine and Kurt.

We made ourselfs nicely at home in Miri's bedroom, tired and wiped out, ready for another day of school.

* * *

**Tauka's POV: **

"MIRI! WAKE UP LAZY BITCH!" I yelled, shaking the girl awake. "GET UP!"

She groaned and tried to roll back into bed. "It's five AM."

"Yeah, Blaine is awake and Kurt is out of the house. Oh, and Ryan sleeps like the dead."

"Ugh."

"GET UP!" Cami squealed, jumping on the bed. "Blaine has breakfast!"

Miri rolled out of bed, groaning. "Fine, I'm coming."

We made our way down the stairs in our PJ's, Miri's father smiled at us. "There you are girls." He had a plate of toast with honey on it, a bowl of cerial and a bowl of poradge with what looked like vanella. We sat down and scoffed our breakfasts down our gobs.

We ran around the house, collecting our bags and clothes. We hugged Blaine and climbed into my car to drop any unnessicary thing off at Cami and my house.

An hour later we were sitting in my car, parked in the school car park. Jay and Matt climbed out of Matt's car, and made their way over. "Hi girlies, ready for school?"

"No." It was six, and we were extreamly early, but normally we'd be hanging around with what seemed like eternety to wait. Matt and Jay climbed in and we turned the radio on, to sing along with.

It only took twenty minutes for a teacher to arrived. A woman, Miss Shue. "Should we go talk to her?"

"Why not?" Miri agreed, we climbed out of the car and I locked it. I climbed onto Jay's back and he gave me a piggy-back-ride over to the teacher.

"Oh, hello." She looked surprised, but greeted us cheerfully anyways. "I wasn't expecting anyone so soon." She eyed Jay and I closely. "Not up to trouble are you?"

"Nah, just sitting in T's car and singing with the radio."

"Really." Miss Shue looked surprised. "Well, come into the music room, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Who ever said anything about talking about the songs?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Well nothing. We'll see you in class. Miss." I climbed off Jay and skipped back to my car.

"Um, sorry about her." I heard Miri appolgise.

I perched on the hood of my car and started to sing softly. "Left, left, left right left Left, left, left right left." It was barly a murmer. "  
_Tell me what's going on _

_I know there's something _

_On your mind and _

_Can you just open up?  
Do you feel out of love? _

_Is somebody tryin' to hurt you? _

_You know I'll never let that happen_

_They must be out of their mind." _I saw Jay notice my mouth moving. He said something snide to the teacher and walked over. I stopped singing, and he smirked. "Come on, continue." He leaned on my car, smiling up at me.

I chuckled. "_'Cause you are the sunshine _

_That makes my day _

_And I won't let them take that away  
I'll be your hero who's standing strong _

_Who protects you from any fight _

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might  
Cry your tears on my shoulder _

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier."_

"Oh really?" Jay laughed. "I think your the one who needs protecting."

I gave him a playful shove and continued to sing. "_Left, left, left right left, left, left, left right left._"

Jay grabbed my about my waist and pulled me onto the ground to stand next to me. He watched me react to his signalling the rest of the group over. "Show 'em the rest of the song."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a puppy dog."

Jay smirked at me, "No, not any old puppy dog." He lowered his head so his lips brushed my ear. "Your _my_ puppy dog."

"Is that how you flirt with every girl Jay?" I asked, giving him a little push.

"No, only with the real special ones."

"I bet you've found tone's then." I walked off, knowing he'd follow me. (**She walks off like the girls in Womanizer.**)

Jay jogged to catch up to me. "No," He smiled, breathing down my neck. "Only one."

I turned around, poking my tounge out before smiling coyly. "Really? Who's that?"

Jay groaned and I supressed a grin. My right eyebrow quirked a fraction of an inch.

"You know who."

"Voldemort?" I pretended to be shocked. "I didn't know he was a girl!"

Miss Shuester watched us, amused. "Do they always do this?"

Miri and Cami nodded. Followed by Matt adding, "They like each other, but they don't ever hook up, it's driving the rest of us crazy."

I stepped closer to Jay. "Voldimort isn't a girl."

"If it's not him, who is it? Puckerman?" I flirted, twirling off.

Jay flashed the smile that got girls swooning and I felt my heart melt. 'Lopez-Peirce, get a grip!' I thought to myself.

_"If life is a battle field_

_And there's so many dangers_

_Just when you think it's okay _

_It blows up in your face _

_And when this road gets harder_

_You think your luck's run out_

_I will find a reserve  
To take it right back _

_To where your heart deserves _

_'Cause there is no way _

_That I won't put you first_." Jay sang.

"I never knew you knew this song!"

"Oh, well I hang out with you, of course I know it." Jay wrapped an arm around my waist and tipped my head backwards.

I giggled. "Puckerman, who is the girl."

"I can't possibly answer a question you already know the answer to."

"But I don't know." I retorted, pressing my nose against Jay's.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the group almost urging us to kiss.

I stepped away, cars were pulling into the carpark. "One last time Jay, who is it?"

As Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way of a mini convertable he whispered. "You." Into my ear, it sent shivers down my spine, and a light blush crept onto my cheeks.

**A/N: Yes, this is the end of the chapter. Did you like it? Let me know, any things you'd like to send/tell me, I want to hear. :)**

**I'd just like to say that the flirting at the end was terribly fun to write. I was thinking of splitting this into two different chapters, but couldn't be biffed. So it's a horribly long one, but a fun one at that. **

**I'd like quick idea's for the next chapter, and I'll be doing shoutouts for help with my other stories as well as this one. So yeah.**

**Cheers, hope you liked it.**

**-MM**


	5. Drama, Glee and I'm a lesbiane

**The disclaimer stays the same, not writing it anymore. :P A shout out to OMGAKWTF and Kappz for helping me with this story. **

**Here's the next chapter. **

The first four periods of school went fine, until Glee, when we met in the music room. "Gather round." Miss Shue smiled at us. "Now," She turned the whiteboard around and closed the music room door. "This week, we're doing Duets. So, pick your partners and we'll get going."

In a mad scramble to get with your friend, or the person who would win a prize and get you the best mark Matt was nearly squished a few times.

Mr Shuester walked in, followed by a boy of about five one. "This is Eli Roberts."

The boy had floppy blond hair covering one eye, shining blue eyes and a lopsided smile. "Hi." he murmered.

"Take a seat, we're just chosing parners for duets."

Matt smiled at the boy, 'Eli Roberts.' "Can you sing?" He asked almost immedietly.

Eli nodded slowly. "I guess."

"Do you want to by my partner?"

"I don't see anyone else leaping on the oppertunety."

"Because they don't know me." Matt exclaimed loudly.

'Riight.' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Jasmine Morris." I smiled at Eli, dropping down to talk to the new boy. "Wanna be partners?"

"Matt already offered."

"So? You'll be classed as 'Gay' if you sing and hang out with another guy. Espesially if your singing with or at him."

Eli bit his lip. "I am Gay though."

Jasmine grinned. "Great! I'm Lesiban." she stuck her hand out proudly for Eli to shake. "Join the club."

Matt stood up. "Be partners with her if you'd like." Nina Abrams was sitting right at the top, her head resting on her left palm, staring into space. "Wanna be Partners Nina?"

"Sure." That was that then.

Eli and I talked for minutes, trying to find the best song they could. "I've got tones of Disturbed and Panic! At the Disco songs we could sing." Eli offered.

"I was thinking RnB, but we'll see what we can do."

"OKAY!" Miss Shue made us quieten down. "There has been a disagreement and I have decided we will be doing _love songs_."

"Your insane." I heard, and looked over, as expected, it was our little-miss-controdiction-bitch Tauka Lopez-Peirce. "I'm not frickin' pouring my heart out into a sappy love song. Its not possible."

Miss shue gave her a level look. "You will do this assignment to the best of your abilities, you have two days to prepare and perfect your song and get it ready to preform. We preform on friday."

Eli turned to me. "Elton John?"

"Sure. What song though?" I pulled out my phone and searched up his love songs. "Your song?"

"Great! How about you come over to mine and we'll practice? Dad has a piano and I can play it."

I nodded. "Sweet."

I turned around to listen to Miri and Cami's song choice. "How about we go for something sweet? Like sugar?"

"And you joking right?" That was a side comment from Tauka, who was making snide remarks to any conversation she could.

"Yeah. But we don't have any idea's."

"Do something amazing, it'll come to you."

Nina and Matt were talking, rather loudly, about their song choice. "I think Let me Love you by Ne-yo is the _best _song choice for this assignment."'Yeah Matt, the whole world needs to know your choice.' I thought.

"I'm sure there are other great songs though." Nina objected quickly.

I smiled at her, she looked akward sitting next to the loud mouthed boy.

"What have you chosen?" Trust Becka and Danny to talk to Queen Bitch and the Womanizer (who had taken to flirting with one of the other girls).

"A thousand years." Tauka said airily. "It's a great song, and we've got how its going to work out." She turned to face them, hooking on leg over the other as she did so. "What about you two?"

"Love you like a love song." Danny replied.

"It's a great song, by Selina Gomaz, who's so pretty and amazingly talented." Becka added.

Runessa and Chrono were sitting next to each other, way up at the back, thinking about songs I bet.  
Right next to us was Jacobi and Allison and Ryan and Savannah.

"Alrighty."

The bell signalling free period was over rang and we grabbed our bags, rushing out of the room.

Ryan, Miri and Camille walked together. Jacobi and Allison were running off like weirdo's. Savannah and Nina joined me in walking at a snails pace while Jay, Tauka, Becka and Danny caused trouble for ikle freshmen.

We sat down in the auditorium, waiting for the drama teacher. "Is it Miss Fisher this year?"

A snort in reply. "I hope not."

A woman with short blond hair came onto the stage, a light shone down as a spot light onto her. "WELLCOME!" I noticed purple highlights in her hair, her skirt was a brilliant lime green that clashed brilliently with her insane orange and yellow halter neck top. She was young, about twenty, and very pretty. Her skin was fair and glowed warmly in the spotlight. Dark freckles dotted her face and her hands plonked onto her hips in a very dramatic way. "I AM MISS FISHER!"

A groan from who ever was behind me.

I noticed a mulit-coloured scarf around her slim waist and turnup earrings. 'A harry potter fan or a weird teacher who likes turnups?' I wondered to myself.

"Come closer." She urged us and a swarm of students reluctantly shuffled closer to the stage. "We're putting on a play this year."

"Oh No." the same person from before groaned while a girl two meters away from me jumped up and down excitedly.

Miss fisher urged us all onto the stage. "Now, we're doing a play with the Glee club."

I went wide eyed. What about the cheerleaders who had a reputation to up hold? I thought. "Miss!" I called, pushing to the front. "I don't think some of the people would like to do that."

"Who?"

"Like, the cheerios, they wouldn't want to hang around with _glee clubers._"

"Don't be stupid... It'll be a great way for the glee club to return to its formar glory like in the old days."

"You do relise this is the worst idea on the planet right?"

"Miss Shuester and I have the whole thing planned out it will be fine. Now, the play this year will be called-" I droned out, trying to figure a way out to save the cheerio's and jocks in the Glee club. 'I'm trying to help them. I'll have to talk to them.'

The bell rang after we'd gotten our charecters, been assured the glee club joining us would be great and learning that the rest of the year group were in this exact play. 'So it's a play with the whole year, plus glee clubbers?'

I ran to the music room, where I saw Tauka, Jay, Miri, Cami and Jacobi heading last. "WAIT UP!" I called, running down the hall after them, my bag bouncing on my back.

They turned around, and I tripped over my own feet, gracefull. "Oph." I grunted, jumping up again. "In drama-" I panted. "we're doing a play, with the glee club, the whole year is involved."

"Your joking right?" Tauka screached. "This is terrible!" Miri and Camille shared a look. "Well, it's with the whole year, so they won't know."

"But the glee club, whether your in this year or not will be getting a main role, plus have to sing. It's a terrible idea and I tried talking Miss Fisher out of it, but she's not listing."

"We'll have to cause trouble for it then." Jay grinned misciviusly. "It's what we do best, so we'll do it to the best of our abilities."

Tauka's glare softened. "Thank you for telling us..." She faltered, "Jasmine?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"It's appriciated." Miri added.

"See you tomarrow." Cami called over her shoulder as they walked away, scheming.

Eli turned up out of no where. "Come on."

I followed him towards his car. It was small, only a tiny blue mini one. "Wow, it's pretty."

"Thanks." My friend opened the passanger side door and I climbed in.

We drove down the road, sixth street on the left and around two more blocks until we pulled up infront of a pretty blue trimmed two story house. "This is my home."

I hopped out and slammed the car door.

A woman with greying hair opened the door, her cheery eyes were framed with laughter lines and curly hair. "Eli, come in." she hugged the boy. "I thought you were gay, who's this pretty girl?"

"I am Granny." Eli replied. "And this is Jasmine, she's a friend."

"A friend. Well, any friend of Eli's is a friend of mine."

"Hi um..."

"Call me Granny."

"Hi Granny." I smiled before being squished in a tight hug. She was plump, with a merry, motherly look about her. A flower-printed apron was fastened securely around her waist over a pair of cream pants and a white t-shirt. She was tanned and went right into the kitchen.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Eli asked. By the looks of the house he had siblings.

"Work and in his Study." Came the reply.

"Okay. Jasmine and I are going to practice a song for Glee club."

Granny came back into the room. "Glee club?" She asked, "Well done Eli, you joined a place you'll fit in."

Eli and I left Granny to her cooking and walked into a room filled with instruments. A printer and computer sat in the far corner and Eli walked over. "I'll get the sheet music and words for us." He announced, sitting down to get to work. Right in the middle of the room was a shiny black baby grand piano.

"She's dad's pride and joy." Eli informed me.

"What? Oh, the piano?"

"Yeah, he gave her a name- Liana."

"Thats a pretty name."

"He plays her when ever he can. Being a song writer, he spends a lot of time playing tunes."

"Fair enough."

A man, about thirty, came in. "Eli, I'm going to- oh hello." He sounded surprised to see me, so I smiled shyly.

"Hi."

"Dad, this is Jasmine, she's in Glee club with me. And she's a lesbiane."

"Thanks for telling him that." I grumbled sourly.

"In the closet?" The man, Eli's dad, asked.

I nodded silently.

"My Name's Paul. I'm Bi sexual." Eli's dad said bluntly. 'Well, thats one way of doing it I guess.' I thought, cracking a smile.

* * *

**Eli's POV: **

I left school with Jasmine, knowing that Granny would be at home. I locked the car and lead my new friend up to the door. My grandmother, a widowed woman with a very lovely attatude opened the door. "Eli!"

I was squished in a hug. I introduced Jasmine, and smiled to myself at how lucky I was to have an accepting family.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Work and Study." Granny replied. She walked into the kitchen, where what smelt like a bunch of cookies were being made.

"Okay, Jasmine and I are going to practice a song for Glee club."

Granny smiled at me and congratulated me on finding my own people. 'The fuck is that meant to mean?' I wondered. 'I have my people all over the world.'

Jasmine and I entered the music room. The baby grand was always admired greatly. "She's called Liana." I informed Jasmine.

Dad walked into the music room and started to tell me something. "Oh Hello." He noticed Jasmine.

"Hi." I'd never thought she could be shy. 'Who ever gets this girl is going to be lucky.' I thought.

"Dad, this is Jasmine, she's in Glee club with me-" dad beamed. "And she's Lesbiane."

"Gee thanks for telling him that." My friend huffed.

"In the closet?" Dad guessed. Jasmine nodded with out saying anything. "My name is Paul. I'm Bi-Sexual." Jasmine looked a bit surprised and I laughed.

"Yeah, so is mom." I added.

"And I'm Lesbiane." Granny called, pushing open the door. "Oat and Rasin cookie anyone?"

We all took one, and granny shuffled away. "Whats the song?" Dad asked, intruged as the music and lyrics came out of the printer.

"Your song by Elton John."

"Classic Love Song." Dad said aprovingly. "I'll let you two get to work."

"Okay." Dad grabbed a big black volume off one of the shelves and left, closing the door behind him. I handed the lyrics to Jasmine and sat down at the piano. "Ready?"

"Yep." now she was all cheery! Jasmine perched on the top of the piano and I played the first few notes. I nodded at her, telling her to start. "_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live._" I stopped playing. "Why don't we go one verse at a time and both sing the chouruses?" Jasmine offered.

"Sounds like a plan."

We practiced for about two hours, before Mom came home and we had dinner. Jasmine declined any offer to be driven home saying 'Its not to far from here. I'll be fine.'

* * *

**Jay's POV: **

I sat on a spiny chair. "Ready to go through it another time?"

"Yeah." T flopped onto her stomich and grinned at me. "Go first."

**Hehe! I love it. I was focusing on Jasmine and Eli, since they can relate. Next chapter will probs be Allison and Jacobi or a charecter who's not been in yet. Or Ryan and Savannah. Who knows? **

**Thanks for the reviews. :) I should have been doing my homework, but who cares? :P  
I'll be back with more chapters on my other stories soon. **

**-MM**


	6. Important, Please read!

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE! *Please read***

**Alrighty, I need to know how the charecters interact with family and siblings because I'm doing their background stuff for the next chapter, so I really need to know how they get along. **

**So, yeah. Otherwise I'm afraid I'll get something wrong. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. **

**Cookies, hugs, food, whateveryouwant.**

**-MysteryMagik.**

* * *

**The people who I need to contact me urgantly are: **

**Kappz**

**rainthenrainbows**

**POMForever**

**GhoulHunter15**

**danjackson**

**BellaRosa17**

**OMGAKAWTF (Less urgantly, but it would be nice)**

**Theatrechiclme**

**And a side note: ****_If your going to send me a charecter, I cannot promise it will be taken, but I will look them over. And get back to you. Please make sure to include what song they will sing, how they will join (Willingly, talked into it, someone else heard them)._**

**_I would also highly appriciate if I could know how they got along with family and stuff if they're new. _**

**_cheers_**

**-MM**


	7. First backstories

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews ect. This one (since I've been told there isn't much of it) will be holding more of a background story for each of the charecters. :) Thank you for informing me I haven't put much of this in. It's appriciated. And all the responses to my urgant call is awesome. I love you guys.**

**Matt's POV:**

I hopped out of my car and locked it, taking my time to walk into the door of my house. "I'm Home!" I shouted when I turned the handle on the front door.

Mom came trotting down the stairs, a script in her hands. "Hi dear!" She gave me a hug and I almost got squished dispite her distracted feel about her.

"Whats that?" I asked, motioning to the papers.

"Its a script for a new Movie. I'm the lead female. June Sparks." Mom announced.

Dad, football coach for McKinley high came into the room. "Matt!" He called, thowing a football my way. "Catch!" I grabbed the ball mid air, and tossed it back. "How was school today son?"

"Good." I flopped backwards onto the couch and Mom kissed my cheek.

"Tell us about it."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Well, in Glee club we're doing duets and I'm paired with a girl called Nina Abrams."

"Artie's daughter?" Mom clapped her hands. "We'll have to have them over, it's been so long since we've seen them."

"They have a pretty big family."

"So?"

"And Tauka and Jay were being annoying and not behaving the entire time."

Dad sat next to me, "I don't think I've heard of these people. Who are they?"

"Tauka makes snide remarks about everything. And Jay is sarcastic and the school 'badboy' He's a total womanizer and gets into trouble by second period. Except that he's absaloutly smitten with Tauka."

"Oooh! Sounds so CUTE!" Mom squealed. "What else?"

"Umm... Eli and Jasmine are partners, and they get along great it seems. Eli's Gay, and Jasmine is a Lesbiane. The day was pretty boring otherwise."

"I've got to go make a phone call to Mr Lowrance."

"Mr Lowrance?" I asked, confused.

"The Director of the movie." Mom kissed my cheek again and walked away.

"So, any crushes?"

I went bright red. "Um... the head cheerleader?"

"Who's that?"

"Camille Evans."

"Evans?"

I nodded. "Mmm... yeah."

My football coach dad gave me a smile. "Sounds like a good healthy day. Wanna help with dinner?"

"Nah. I'll do my homework instead. And get the words for the duet Nina and I are doing."

"Let me Love you."

Mom appeared in the door way. "I've got to go, but I'll be back before dinner." Dad got a big sloppy looking kiss on the mouth and I got a quick peck on my forehead.

"Mom's in a Kissing mood today isn't she?"

Dad rolled his eyes and didn't reply. "Scoot up stairs if your not going to help me."

**Ryan's POV:**

I followed Miri into the house, Dad, as expected, wasn't to be seen, but Papa (Blaine) could be heard from the kitchen, singing along to the radio. "Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever."

"DAD! PAPA! LUCK AND I ARE HOME!" I yelled, dropping my bag on the ground.

"Pick your bag up Ry." Dad (Kurt) ordered me, walking past, smiling. "How was day?"

"Good." Miri butted in. "Cami, Tauka and I-"

"MI!" I cried, annoyed. "I avoided being slushied, and wasn't called anynames!" Miri huffed and went to sing with Blaine. "In Glee-"

"You Joined Glee?" Dad excliamed, ruffling through a file with drawings and diagrams of clothes. "Well done."

"Anyways, in Glee I'm paired with a girl called Savannah. We're doing Love songs."

"Do you know which song?"

"Teenage dream."

Papa and Miri were stood in the doorway. "That, is my personal favourite." Papa announced, a smile in place on his face.

"What about you Miri?" Dad asked.

"Great day! I'm paired with Cami for the duets. We're doing Love song by Taylor swift." My sister grinned and Blaine draped an arm over her shoulders.

"When are you guys practicing?" Dad asked, always working he was now laying down different fabric patterns on the coffee table.

"'Vannah and I are practicing after school tomarrow, would it be Okay if she came over here?"

Papa and Dad nodded. "Don't see why not."

"I'm going to Cami's, her parents have agreed to help us with what we're doing."

"Sounds like a plan." Dad looked up from his work. "Which ones better?" We all crowded closer to see.

"Which options?"

Dad tapped the dresses and Miri inspected them. I pulled a face, leaning closer to see past Miri's hair. "Um... I like the one on the left."

"The newest Chanel bag, Victoria Beckham dress, Revlon make up. Black platform Pumps." I nodded.

"The right one." Miri contradited."The colours and style goes better."

"The colours aren't fixed." Dad laughed. "But yes, I do agree."

"I like them both." Papa told us, sitting down next to Dad.

"You like every thing I'm asked to put together." Dad chuckled, placing a light kiss on Papa's cheek.

**Ali's POV:**

I jogged up to the front door of the house and pushed the door open. "Mom! Dad!" I called, bouncing on my toes as I closed the door. "I'm home!"

Mom's pretty face appeared in the kitchen door way, a smile on her face. "How was it?"

"Pretty good." I replied throwing my bag down on a chair. "In Glee club I'm paired with Jacobi Puckerman." I blushed slightly, but it wasn't anything, not really. 'Or is it?' My brain taunted.

Mom smiled. "Well, thats great, what are you two doing in Glee?"

"Duets, we're doing love songs and Jacobi and I haven't decided between 'Crazy in love', 'Just the way you are', 'A moment like this', 'Everything I do i do it for you' or 'Can you feel the love tonight.'"

"Thats quite a selection you have there."

"Thats not helping." I groaned, but a smile casted across my lips.

Mom wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Who are you singing it to?"

"The club and Miss Shue." I replied.

"I'd go with Just the way you are or Crazy in love."

"Okay." I replied, pulling out my phone and texting the two songs to Jacobi (who had given me his phone number.)

I got a reply seconds later.

**To: Ali**

**From: Jacobi**

**Either one is fine by me. You can come over to mine tomorrow to work on anything if you'd like. ;) Jacobi**

Mom read the message and let out a chuckle. "Quite the flirt then is he?"

"Not as much as Jay is. He's a proper womanizer, always flirting when ever Tauka's not around him, she'll give him a real telling off if he does it around her. She's not impressed by it, but laughs off any suggestions that she likes him or he likes her."

"Sounds like she's in denial."

I flashed a grin as my phone screen lit up again **_Jacobi_**flashed in black letters. The phone was ringing. 'Ookay.' I picked it up. "Hello Jacobi."

"Dinner will be ready in ten!" Dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I called back. Mom kissed my cheek, gave me a slight wink, and nearly _skipped_ off to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He tried to sound innocent and I giggled.

"Really? Is there a problem? What?"

"Tomorrow would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um... sure?" I replied. "See you then weirdo."

"I'm driving you from school. Bye." The phone clicked off and I rolled my eyes.

"Weirdo."

Mom returned. "Could you set the table and we'll talk more about your day."

"Okay." I agreed, hopping into the kitchen to pull the plates and glasses off the shelfs.

**Miri's POV: **

I entered the house before Ryan, but somehow he beat me into telling Dad and Daddy we'd gotten home. "How was your day?" Dad asked.

"Great!" I butted in before Ryan could talk. He huffed and told me off.

"Whatever." I sighed and bounced into the kitchen to tell Daddy about my day. I entered the kitchen and saw Daddy throwing what looked like Stir-fry together while singing to _Teenage dream_ by Katy perry. "Hi Daddy!" I giggled, joining in on the singing. "_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back."_ Dad smiled at me and tossed in a handfull of chicken.

"How was your day?"

"Great!" I beamed, perching myself on the counter. I proceded to tell Daddy the events of the day, starting from the morning going all the way to the end of the day, when Glee club happened. "And..." I paused dramatically, "Both Ry and I went a whole day with out being slushied!"

Dad laughed, knowing that my brother had been dreading having a cold icy drink thrown at him. "Thats a pretty big day."

"Your turn! How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Daddy responded. "Kurt and I spent the day here, Kurt's been working all day on a few things for Vouge, and is-" He peeked into the living room "Wanting our opinions on a few things." Blaine turned off the stove, moved the stir-fry to a different element and we pretty much shuffled into the living room.

"Which one do you like better?" We inspected the outfits and gave our opinons. "I like the one on the right, the colours go better."

Daddy shook his head. "I like them both." He kissed Dad's cheek and went to serve dinner. Balancing four bowls Ry and I scrambled to collect the two that were tottering dangerously in Daddy's hands. "There you go."

Dad put in _Monsters Inc_ and we settled down to eat.

I curled up next to Dad and Daddy and Nick (Ryan) claimed one of the recliners.

**Jacobi's POV: **

I pulled into the drive way next to Dad's big black Grand Cherokee. My Jeep Liberty wasn't as shiny, but it hadn't been cleaned for a bit. Mom's Ford Escape wasn't in the Drive, so I didn't know if she was home or not. West, my baby brother (by one year), was parking on the curb, his silver Subaru brz slim and sleek compared to the big blocky Jeep Wrangler. _'Who's car is that?' _I wondered, the only person I knew that owned a car like that was my cousin, Millie Jordan, mom's neice, and she _never _came to Lima.

I shrugged and hopped out of my car, locking it. "Come on West." I urged. A fast moving, bright pink converible bmw zoomed past, the six girls inside giggling and waving their bare arms about.

My brother hurriedly scrambled to catch up with me. "I'm coming." He shuddered as the girls bright car zoomed past again.

I laughed, "I'm sure you are." We entered the house and _Circus _by Britteny spears was coming from the stereo. "West and I are home!" I called, shutting the door.

"How was school?" Mom asked, holding a tray of cookies in her hands. West and I raised our eyebrows.

"What is going on here?" I asked just as West said "Great, whats with the cookies?"

"Your father made them."

Westy and I shrugged and grabbed one each. "Sweet."

"School?" Mom asked, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Good." We replied. Mom smiled and walked away.

"What happened?"

"Um... Well, Maths was boring. We didn't do anything in Drama, Music was pretty straight forward, Geography was plain old boring Mrs Smith droning on about some random river basin." I replied. "Glee was good. I was paired up with Allison Lynn." I smiled dreamily. "She's really pretty."

West rolled his eyes. "We had History then English and both Miss and Mr shue are real nice- they're siblings. We then had Spanish and Mr Harling was insainly weird. Maths was so-so, just a random pop quiz in Science and then Glee. I'm with Sean since..." West trailed off.

"Bro, what is it?" I asked.

"Jasmine got in and became Eli's partner before I could."

"Eli? Jasmine?"

"They're in Glee club with us-"

"And Sean and I have been compleatly sure since West layed eyes on Eli that he's been sold."

Mom smiled, kissing West's cheek, she always did that when she was about to say something to do with him and his crush. "Well, if you ever get to bring this Eli boy home, Puck and I would love to meet him."

"Who?" Dad asked, walking through the front door.

"Eli, the boy that Sean and I are sure little Westy likes." I laughed, slinging an arm around my brothers shoulders.

Dad ran a hand over his short mo-hawk "I'd like to meet this boy."

I coughed. "Um... For Glee I'm paired with a girl called Allison and West is with Sean."

"We're doing love songs."

"Sing to Eli!" I laughed, West gave me a playful shove and blushed lightly.

"Shuddup." But it was all in good fun.

"What songs have you chosen?"

"Um..." I bit my lip when my phone buzzed with a text

'**From: Ali**

**To: Jacobi.**

**Just the way you are or Crazy in love ft Jay Z. Ali **"Just the way you are or Crazy in love."

"Bring this Ali girl over tomorrow." Dad urged me, seeing me reading the text.

"OK." I tapped 'reply' '**To: Ali **

**From: Jacobi**

**Either is fine. You can come over to mine tomorrow if you'd like. ;) Jacobi. **I pressed send and smiled to myself. '_Do I like her? No.' _I banished that thought in a second. _'Unless she likes me. Then maybe._

**Yeah, there will be another one of these. :) See you guys then. Thanks again for all those who sent in charecters, love you all. 3 **

**Cookies and hugs for reveiwing! xoxo**


	8. Second lot of backstories

**Hi all! Heres the rest of the back stories in like a weird sort of way. Hope you don't mind the way its set up. I also hope I get all the interactions ect correct. If this wasn't what you meant, I'm really sorry. Cookies for PMing me or Reveiwing. It took a bit of a while to write. Sorry.  
**

**-MM**

**West's POV:**

I parked my subaru brz infront of a car almost identical to the one the worst cousin anyone would ever want owned. A bright pink convertible filled with girls in their bikini's and mini shorts drove past, blaring some sort of chavvy music. I climbed out of my car and the bright pink convertible whooshed past again, I shuddered and Jac and I nearly ran into the house. "Mom, Dad! We're home!" Jac called. Britt Spears was singing from the stereo and I winced.

"How was school?" Mom asked, a tray of cookies in her hands."

"Good, whats with the cookies?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whats going on here?" Jac asked, geasturing to the cookies.

"Your father made them." Mom replied.

"Sweet!" Jac and I chourused, grabbing one each and dropping our bags on the ground.  
Mom tapped her foot on the ground. "School?"

"Good!" Jacobi and I replied quickly.

Mom smiled softly. "Good." With that she returned the cookies to the kitchen. "What happened?" She asked over her shoulder.

Jacobi replied first. "Well, Maths was boring, we did nothing in Drama. Music was straightforward, Geography was same old boring Mrs Smith droning on about a random river basin." my brother sucked in a breath. "Glee was good, I was paired up with Allison Lynn, she's really pretty."

I rolled my eyes. 'Love sick puppy.' "We had history then English, Miss shue and Mr shue are really nice- they're siblings by the way. We had Spanish and Mr Harling is really weird. Maths was so-so I guess. There was just a random pop-quiz in science and then Glee. I'm paired up with Sean since..." I trailed off quietly.

Jacobi bumped my shoulder. "Bro, what is it?"

"Jasmine paired herself with Eli before I could."

"Eli? Jasmine?" Mom asked, wiping her hands on a tea towel as she sat down on a chair.

"They're in glee club with us-" I was interupted by Jac.

"And Sean and I are compleatly sure that since West layed eyes on Eli he's been sold."

Mom leaned over and kissed my cheek and I blushed lightly. 'What is it this time?' I wondered. "Well, if you ever get to bring this Eli boy over then Puck and I would love to meet him."

"Who?" Dad asked, walking through the door just as mom said 'Puck and I would love to meet him.'

"Eli! The boy Sean and I are sure that little Westy likes!" Jac laughed, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

Dad's right hand went over his short trimmed mo-hawk and he said. "I'd like to meet this Eli boy." He looked like he was going to add something, but thought better of it, and shut his mouth.

My older-by-one-year brother coughed. "For glee club I'm paired with a girl called Allison and West is with Sean."

"We're doing love songs." I added blandly.

"Sing to Eli!" Jac laughed, earning him a shove from me.

"Shuddup." I muttered.

"What songs have you chosen?"

"Umm..." Jacobi looked a tad lost when his phone buzzed, the look on his face when he read it was picture worthy. "Just the way you are or Crazy in love."

Dad leaned over. "Bring this Ali girl over tomorrow." Jac got down to tapping.

"What about you West?"

I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Sean. "Um... I'm pretty sure it was Everything I do- I do it for you."

"Good song." Mom nodded approvingly.

"Can I go over to Sean's to practice tomorrow."

"Why not. Knock yourself out."

"Not litterally." Mom jumped in, looking horrified at the thought of one of her sons lying on the cold ground, not moving.

"Don't worry." I smiled. "Whats for dinner?"

Dad held up a bag in his hand. "DIY Pizza."

We all jumped up and ran into the kitchen, excited about the thought of warm pizza.

Dad followed us and Mom complained he was taking to much time, she stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Do hurry up with that food, we're starving in here."

I ran past her and dragged Dad into the kitchen. "There!" I looked proud with myself and noticed Jac was talking quickly down his phone when he pulled a face at me and hung up. I chuckled.

**Sean's POV:**

I walked into the house, Cami following me as she had to lock her car. "Sean? You okay?"

I nodded. "Just thinking." My sister raised an eyebrow but didn't comment any further.

"Mom! Dad!" Cami yelled, shoving into the house. "We're home!"

"Great." Dad called, "How was school."

"Good." Cami replied. Mom, slim, blond, pretty wrapped us in a hug.

"Tell me about it." She pulled us over to the couch and eased herself onto the couch. (An: I'm making quinn still be in her wheelchair but she can stand. Not walk with out help though.) "What happened?"

Dad came down the stairs and smiled, his big (rather like a frog's) mouth turned up at the edges, and sat down next to us.

"Yeah, how was your day?"

"Good." Cami repeated. "We had Maths, history, English, Science and Geography before Glee club."

"Really how was it?"

"Good-" I stopped my sister. "She and the rest of the cheerios were taken out of Maths for a cheerio practice."

"How was that?" Mom asked, smiling at Cami, who shot me a death glare. 'She's been hanging out with Tauka for to long.' I thought.

"Good." Cami forced a smile and Mom kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

Camille nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"So, Glee club." I interupted. "I'm with West and Cami is with Miri."

"We're doing Everything I do, I do it for you." I announced.

"And Miri and I are doing Love song by Taylor Swift." Cami exclaimed. "Can Mi come over here-"

"Yeah sure, we'll help with anything!" Dad agreed.

**Cami's POV:**

I pushed past Sean and walked into the house. "Mom! Dad! We're home!" I called, dad replied as Mom wheeled herself into the living room.

"How was school?" He called.

"Good." I replied. Mom wheeled over and tugged us over to the sofa.

"Tell me about it." it was pretty much an order that our mother gave as she pulled herself onto the couch. "What happened?"

"Yeah, how was school?" Dad asked, entering the room, his mouth which got him the song that my friends mother had wrote was turned up in a pleasing smile.

"Good." I repeated. "We had Maths, History, English, Science and Geo before Glee."

"Really? How was it?"

I started to say 'good' when Sean cut me off. "She and the rest of the cheerios got out of maths for a practice."

"And how was that?"

I forced a smile after mentally killing Sean. 'Great lumbering twerp, why bring up the cheerios?' "Good." Mom kissed my cheek.

"You know that I'm so proud of you?"

"Yeah, I know." I managed to smile through the words.

"Soo..." Sean interupted, "For Glee club I'm paired with West and Cami is with Miri."

I swore I saw a bit of a dreamy love sick smile cross my baby brother's mouth. Sean announced the song he and West were doing and I told them mine. "Can Miri come over here to-" I was cut off by dad nodding happily.

"Yeah, Quinn and I are happy to help with anything!" Mom nodded in agreement. 'And this is why I love them.'

"Whats for dinner?" Sean asked, after a pause of about three seconds.

"We're going to take you out to the indian restaurant that you both like." Sean and I grinned and gave our parents each a hug.

"You didn't have to."

"We wanted to. Besides, thats not all." We wiggled. "We've got a gift for each of you."

'I guess having a doctor dad and a baking mom pays off!'

"Go get dressed- NICELY!" Mom called after us as we tore towards our rooms.

"OKAY!" I called back.

An hour later I was dressed in a teal mid thigh length dress with my hair lying on my shoulders, my heels were dark navy suede pumps. A turquise dimond studed clutch was in my hand and I was almost shaking. Mom was wearing an orange SUD Fitted dress with draping sleeves. A pair of dark red heels were on her feet and on mom's lap was a light pink clutch. "Ready to go?"

We nodded and walked towards the door. Dad carried Mom to the car while Sean carried the wheelchair.

**Runessa's POV:**

I didn't expect Dad to be home when we got there, and indeed, he wasn't. Chrono and I would be with mom. It wasn't hard to live with Mom, she was a lovely person. "Mom! Chrono and I are home!"

My brother smiled at mom, her figure was slumped on the couch, "Nap?" He asked, she blinked happily.

"Yeah. You just missed your father." Mom announced, standing up and giving my brother and I both a hug. "How was school?"

"Good I guess." I shrugged. "Not much happened, the most interesting was Glee club."

"We're doing Duets."

"And we'll be doing a song called Little things by One direction." I told mom, who engulfed me in another hug.

"When are you going to be practicing?"

"Um, when ever we can, we have two days to do it."

"Wow."

"We get a prize-"

"A trip to Breadstix on Miss shue!"

Mom whistled softly. "Thats great. I've got a snack on the table for you, and then we can get dinner ready. Your father should be home soon."

The sound of a large, grumbling motor sounded from the drive. "There he is."

Chrono and I gobbled our snacks down and cleared up. Our father, tall, slicked back black hair and a gruff voice entered the house. He gave us a nod in a way of greeting before walking upstairs. "He's in a good mood isn't he?" Chrono laughed.

I gave a half smile. "Yeah, a nod in stead of being ignored, maybe tomorrow it'll be a grunt."

Chrono laughed as he grabbed four plates, "Or an eye roll."

That made me smile compleatly. "Maybe-"

Mom's chuckle cut us off. "Your father was busy today."

"So we'll get a hug tomorrow when he's not busy?" Chrono wondered.

Mom rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No." Another squishy hug.

"Urhg, Mom, your squishing me." I managed to squeak out.

Mom released me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Our mom started to hurry about the kitchen, throwing together a meal. An hour later or Chrono up in his room on his computer, me curled up on the couch, drawing in my sketch book while having Anime playing on the TV.

"Okay! Foods ready!" Mom called from the kitchen.

I bounced up, bringing my sketch book with me. "Coming!"

Chrono came down, his eyes bright and cheery as he sat down in his place at the table.

"Thomas!" Mom yelled up the stairs. "Dinner!"

Our father made his way in, pecked mom's cheek and pulled out a seat. He didn't really even look at Chrono or I, but we were used to it. "Soo..." I pulled a cheeky grin. "Hows Voltz doing?" I asked.

Chrono pulled a face at me. "Fine. What about your love of sweets?"

I stuck my tounge out at him. "Chrono, Rune!" Mom chuckled. "Are you done?"

"No." We mumbled.

"Hurry and eat then."

**Tauka's POV:**

The car pulled into the drive and I put it into park, pulling the handbreak and turning the ignition off I was in the drive. I unbuckled and opened the door, leaning over to the passanger seat to grab my bag and phone.

I waited to see Niva pull in, but she wasn't on the street. With a shrug I turned towards the house and started towards the front door.

"Mami! Mama!" I called.

"In the Kitchen!" Mami's voice replied. I shut the door and dumped my things on the couch, turning off the TV since no one was in the room I skipped into the kitchen.

"Hi Mami!" It was only Santana, sitting at the table reading over a report while sipping on a hot, steaming mug of coffee.

"How was school today?" Mami asked, looking up and smiling.

"Really good!" I enthused, sitting down and pulling the fruit bowl towards me. "Well, Glee was good anyway."

Mami chuckled when I added, "And cheerio practice."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, cheerio practice was just changing the tower around and working on a new routine." I took a bite out of my apple with a Crunch. "In Glee we're doing duets." I took another bite and started to chew. "And I'm with Jay." Another crunch. "We're singing A thousand years." One more bite. "Because this week it's love songs."

"Are you hoping you'll win?" I nodded as I swallowed and took another bite. "A trip to breadstix free?" I nodded again, turning the apple as I bite again.

"Mami! Cookie!" Niva called. "I see your cars, I don't see you!"

"Kitchen." Mami yelled.

A pair of thumps and shuffling feet and a thud and my sister stepped into the room. "Soo! My day was just spiffing!"

I rolled my eyes. "Great, I'm telling Mami about my day." Ni smiled, kissed Mami's cheek and hopped around to make a sort of snack. "So yeah, it was a really boring day except for period three and five."

"Homework?" The question was for both Niva and I, but only Ni replied.

"Yeah, loads." She pulled a face and dumped a bunch of fruit, some milk and two big dollops of yogert into the blender. Sticking the lid on my sister pressed 'blend' and the blades whipped into action. Pressing 'Stop' and removing the top Ni started to pour some of her weird smoothie into a glass. "Want some?"

Mami and I raised matching eyebrows. "We'll pass." We said in unison.

For a third time the door opened and this time two voices came through the house. "San!"

"MAMI! MAMI!" A shout rang through.

"Sammy! Sandwich, come through here." Santana called back. "Niva and Monkey are in here."

My eleven year old sister who still called me '_poohpooh' _on occasion (meaning, a lot), came racing into the room. "Hope Morgan, she invited me-"

"Stop right there." Mami laughed. "Slow down. Breath. Start again."

"Hello!" Sam grinned, climbing onto a seat. "Hope Morgan, she wants to come over sometime. Or can I go over there?"

"We- Hey, don't you girls go to school with her older sister."

"Maybe." I returned, quirking my eyebrow again. "Depends on the situation, sometimes I really doubt it, other times yeah."

"Could you talk to her and we'll arrange it?"

"Fine." I sighed. "If she's not to busy trying to dicipher my insult. She doesn't rea-"

"They're Frenemies." Niva butted in, sitting down next to Sam with her smoothie in one hand, a granola bar in the other.

"Well then, on with your story."

"Hi guys, sorry I wasn't home for Lunch San." Mama greeted us, still dressed in a pair of pink leggings, a loose sky blue tank with a loose red cropped shirt with the words '_dance 4 life_' on the front. Her shoes were black strap heels. Mama's long blond hair was pulled back into a braid, which was twisted and pinned onto the top of her head. "Mark's daughter is sick and he sprained his ankle so he can't preform, so we had to find a replacement for this weeks show."

"It's okay, if Mark hurt himself then his safty comes before driving over here. Besides, this show is really important for your application to Julliard."

Mama kissed Mami's forehead. "I'm so sorry though. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"The most you can do for me is to do the best that you can." Mami replied. "And perhaps pick Leo up from camp." Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Graham?" Mami nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, fifteen minutes- twenty tops." Mami stood up, grabbing her cap. "I'm really sorry, a riot across town."

"We'll have dinner ready for when you get home." Sam hugged Mami and got a kiss in return.

"Come back in one peice."

"I will." Mami promised, grabbing her gun from the counter and shoving it into her holder.

We all watched Santana walk to the curb where a police car sat, a man about twenty seven with short blond hair and shocking green eyes sat at the wheel, hands tapping the wheel. With a wave mami slipped into the car and buckled up and the sirens and lights went on and the car did a U-turn, zooming off.

Mama smiled at us. "Corn on the cob with steak?"

"YEAH!" We yelled, leaping up to help get everything prepared.

**Niva's POV: **

I drove my dark blue car along the roads, taking a different route from my sister, who had a set way to go. I hummed along with the radio when it switched from McFly to Kesha. I started to sing as I turned along the far side of the road that our house was settled on.

The song finished just as I turned into the drive, slowly pulling up next to T's car outside of the second Garage. I climbed out after parking and gathered my things. With a click of a button the car locked and I made my way into the house. "Mami! Cookie!" I called, using my sister's nickname.

"Kitchen!" Mami shouted.

I kicked off my shoes, thumping my bag on the ground I yelled out about my day. Skipping into the kitchen to see my sister roll her eyes and say. "Great I was just telling Mami about my day." I flashed a grin and kissed Mami's cheek, hurrying to make a snack for my gumbling belly.

"Homework?"

"Yeah, loads." I replied, shoving a bunch of stuff into the blender, slamming the top on and pressing the 'on' button. I pressed 'stop' a little bit later and took the lid off, smelling the pink smoothie. Pouring a little into a glass I turned around. "Want some?"

Mami and T shook their heads. "We'll pass." I shrugged and poured a little more into the glass, gulping it down.

"San!" '_mama!' _I thought when Mama's cheery voice floated through the house.

"MAMI! MAMI!" '_And Sammy.' _I added in my head, sipping more of my drink.

Mami called out to the crazy eleven year old, telling her both Cookie and I were in the room. "HopeMorganSheInvitedMe-"

"Whoa! Slow down, breath, now start again." Mami chuckled.

So Sammy took a big inhale and let it out. "Hello!" She chirped, settling onto a seat. "So, Hope Morgan, she wants to come over sometime. Or should I go to hers?"

Mami hummed. "We- Hey! Don't you two go to school with her older sister?"

I nodded and Tauka replied 'Maybe.' she sighed. "Depends on the situation, sometimes yeah, other times, no."

Mami gave my sister a level stair. "Could you talk to her and we'll arrange it?"

"Fine, if she's not to busy trying to disipher my insult. She doesn't really-"

"They are... frenemies." I explained, cutting the darker eyed girl off.

Mama came in, a big smile on her face, her heels still strapped on her feet. "Hi San, sorry I couldn't be here for lunch." She smiled at us all and gave me a hug. "Mark's little girl was sick and he twisted his ankle while practicing, so we had to find a replacement, which took longer than expected." Mama's pool blue eyes looked upset at the thought of missing a lunch break with one of her favourite people in the world.

"It's okay." Mami soothed. "If Mark hurt himself his saftey and the preformance is more important than driving over here. Especially if getting a replacement means getting your dream job of teaching at Julliard."

"I promise, I'll make it up to you S." Mama kissed Santana's forhead and smiled slightly.

"The most you can do for me is do the best that you can." Mama got a kiss from mami. "And pick up Leo." She added slyly.

The blackberry on the table buzzed and Mami picked it up. "Graham?" Mami nodded. "Okay." Sammy mumbled, looking up through her soft blond hair.

"Okay, I'm really sorry guys. Fifteen-twenty minutes tops." Mami grabbed her hat, pulling her things together. "Riot across town."

"We'll have dinner ready." Mama promised and I smiled. "Come home in one peice."

"I will." Mami promised, giving us each a kiss and a hug and hurrying out the door. We watched the blond man switch the lights and sirens on and they sped off, towards the riot.

"Ready?"

"SET!" Sammy yelled.

"Go!" I cried, we ran about the kitchen, grabbing things and starting to make Tuna melts.

By the time Mami got home we had dinner on the table, Sammy had taken a shower, I had done all my science homework and was sitting on the couch, talking to Mama about school while T was doing hell-knows-what on the computer while listening to music and taking up an entire chair (arms and all) by throwing her self across it.

Mami laughed when she walked in, seeing us all sprawled out, Sammy drawing on a paper, Mama and I talking, Tau on her computer and the TV blaring **_Bondi Vet_**.

"Dinner's ready." Mama smiled, gaining a kiss and making Sammy yell 'EWWWWEEE' (ew-ie). She hopped up and grabbed the tray, dishing us each a tuna melt and coming back. "We can eat in here, because San has stopped a riot!"

Mami chuckled a gain and took her food. "Thanks."

**Jay's POV: **

I stepped out of my car, blinking aganst the harsh sunlight. A bunch of giggling girls in short-shorts and tank tops walked past and I couldn't help it, I let out a wolf whistle. The girls smiled and gave a wiggle of their hips, which almost sent me running after them, but I controlled my self, grabbed the rest of my things, and entered the house.

Both Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, a letter between them. I slunk past and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I dropped my bag on the ground, pulled up the lyrics and sheet music for A thousand years, printed them and collected the sheets of paper from the printer.

I made my way back down the stairs. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" I greeted them.

"Whats this?" Mom asked, waving the letter in my face.

"A letter." I pointed out bluntly.

"You have gotten into trouble _fourteen times _in the past _two days_ Jay!" Mom placed both hands on her hips. "Why?"

"Well-" I nearly launched into why I'd gotten into trouble so much when she glared at me.

Jake, my dad, set a hand on Mom's shoulder. "Marley, he's young." He lead her towards the couch. "He shouldn't have to be compleatly controlled. Besides, remember me?"

"He'll end up with the Lopez-Peirce girl!"

'_Which one?_' I wondered. '_There are three under the age of twenty.' _I realized she meant Tauka and let out a grumpy huff. "There isn't anything wrong with Tauka."

"Tauka! That's the girl." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be at-"

"You stay in this house Mr."

"I'll be in my room." I grumbled, stomping up the stairs.

Dad knocked on the door of my room twenty minutes later. "Jay?"

"What?"

"May I come in?" He asked.

I made a noncommittal noise and Dad stepped in anyway. "How was school?" His voice was gentle, and I could hear mom bustling about, making dinner most likely. I didn't reply. "You can go out with anyone you want, just don't mess her up to badly."

"Girls aren't toys." I retorted. "And if they were, they'd be so breakable-Tauka the strangest, but still fragile."

Dad smiled. "Exactly." He patted my shoulder. "I'll call you up for dinner." With that he stood up and cast a last look over his shoulder. "Marley just wants you to do the best you can, without getting hurt in the process. She does love you. A lot." The words reached my ears, although I knew they were true, I didn't really react.

"Thanks." I flopped back onto my bed, covering my eyes and just nothing, everything, girls, Tauka, love, my family, music, Glee, and leaving all in one. Finally I sorted everything away and just lay there, with the one mystery floating in my mind.

I sat up, pulling the music towards me and picking up my guitar. I practiced _a thousand years _until Dad called me down.

"That didn't sound to bad."

"And I to much of a womanizer?"

"Your Puck and I together. Your a ladies man." He winked and Marley rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I may have over-reacted."

'_A little...' _I didn't say that, I kissed Mom's cheek. "It's okay. I only wish you could understand me a bit better, and maybe well, maybe let me cool off my own way?" I didn't add in '_And accept that Tauka and I are friends?' _

Mom dumped a load of food onto her plate. "I'll try."

We ate, me telling Mom and Dad about my day. 'I didn't get into any fights, only got one detention at lunch and handed in homework only a week late!' Mom rolled here eyes and didn't comment.

"Tell us about this glee thing that your doing?"

"A thousand years for Love song duets. I'm with Tauka and we're preforming on Friday so lots of practice time."

"Well, anything else?"

"No, just some homework that I'll do tomorrow."

"Jay." Mom complained. "You'll say that untill a week after it's due, we'll get a letter or phone call, and you'll get another F."

"I've only gotten one F, and you said that if I did well in Maths, English, Sci and most of my classes, History didn't matter."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Fine! But get that Maths homework done tonight and we'll do English and Sci tomorrow."

"I've got to practice for Glee tomorrow."

Mom gave me a glare.

"Lunch time I'll do English." I muttered, standing up and walking out. "Gimmie a call when ice-cream is on the table."

I climbed the stairs again and my phone buzzed, picking it up I smiled.

**To: Jay**

**From: Taukaxx**

**Hi Jay!**

**Practice date after school? I've gotta do homework during lunch. :P **

**Hugs and GBTMS***

**Tau xoxo**

I hit reply.

**To: Tauxx**

**From: Jay**

**Hey Tau,**

**That sounds perfect. Lunch date too? Homework one though. Maths, English and Sci. Groan. :/ **

**Hugs and kisses.**

**Jay xoxo**

In less then twenty seconds I got another text. "I'm famous." I grinned.

**To: Jay**

**From: Tauxx**

**Jaaayyy... bring your guitar and it's a deal. :P I'll help with the sci and English, Maths, sorry.**

**T xoxo.**

**To: Tauxx**

**From: Jay**

**T, **

**guitar is coming with me anyways, Maths- you can copy mine and we'll do language together. ;)**

**Jay xoxo**

**To: Jay**

**From: Tauxx**

**Cheeky boy. I like it.**

**xoxo**

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply to that. "ICE CREAM IS ON THE TABLE!"

I raced down the stairs, my feet flying beneath me.

"ICEEEECREEEAAMM!" I yelled, throwing hugs around my Mom and Dad. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

* * *

**Hia guys!**

**So sorry this wasn't up sooner. School and all. :P **

**If I missed anyone else out let me know. A few more charecters will be added soon, so I'll make a new charecter list so you know them. :) They will have a whole chapter each so I don't have to write another one of these.**

**I hope I got everything. If I got something wrong, lemmie know and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Oh, and I'm just asking, does Jay seem a bit spoilt? I'm really wondering if he could have a sibling (Marley could get pregnant.) Kappz, let me know your idea's on the matter.**

**Cheers all,**

**as always, let me know something and you get a shout out, ask questions- I answer. **

**Love you all,**

**xoxo**

**-MM**


	9. Another important thing Thanks

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you could give me a few ideas 'cause I've got a writers block that'd be lovely. If you have an account, please PM me the idea's. If not I'll be watching the Reveiws.**

**I also have a wedding to prepare for (not mine), so that's eating up time since I have to get a speech, pack clothes and figure out how I'll be nice to my family while writing and connecting with you guys. I really appricieate how you guys understand. Sorry for making you wait.**

**Thanks guys. MysteryMagik xoxoxo**


End file.
